Wrongfully Right
by ChanChanGirl
Summary: The more Chandler loves Monica the harder Rachel falls for him.
1. Mr Big

Chapter 1 - Mr. Big

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Friejnds though I badly wish I do especially Chandler.

 **Authors Note:** This is not your conventional couple I know. When I first read a story about Randler, I was weirded out too and I even felt like I'm cheating on Mondler! But as I read another Randler story, i fell inlove with the pair and now I'm hooked. Chandler and Rachel are now my muse. Hope you will give it a chance.

Chandler and Monica.

Monica and Chandler.

Rachel can't stop thinking about them! She just can't really believe it. So much so that she's still thinking about it while laying down on her bed getting ready to go to sleep. Finding out about Chandler and Monica, albeit accidentally, caught her off guard and yes, really surprised her.

Earlier today she felt like going for a walk, so she stepped out of their apartment and then came back after like an hour or so. She was feeling good and was even humming "Bad, bad Leroy Brown" as she stepped into their door. She got a little startled when Phoebe just started yelling at her about taking his side or something like that. But, since it's Phoebe and she's already used to her own brand of weirdness, she did not pay any attention to it. She went straight to the phone and picked it up to order some pizza for dinner when she heard Monica's voice on the other line.

" _I can't wait to be with you."_ Monica's voice sounded a little too breathy so Rachel knows she's trying to make her voice sound sexy or she's actually horny or maybe both. Curious, Rachel continued to listen. Plus, she's positive that Monica is talking to her secret boyfriend right now so she's not gonna let the opportunity pass to know something about Monica's super secret boyfriend.

 _"I'llP sneak over as soon as Ross picks up Ben."_

Sneak over? Why? Rachel wondered.

 _"I'll just tell Rachel I'm gonna be doing laundry for a couple of hours."_ Monica continued.

When Rachel heard Monica say her name, she raised her eyebrows, smirked, and thought "Laundry, huh? "

 _"Laundry, huh?! "_

Wait a minute, that's not her voice AND Rachel knows that voice so well!

 _"Is that my new nickname? "_ the voice, no, Chandler continued.

Oh. My. God.

Rachel was so shocked that she made a soundless scream and her mouth was left hanging open.

" _Awww you know what your nickname is Mr. Big -"_

This time Rachel wasn't able to help herself and a soft scream came out of her mouth. She hurriedly hang the phone up too afraid to hear the next words that will come out of Monica's mouth.

 _"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."_ Rachel thought. She grasped her heart as it's beating very fast and started pacing back and forth the room. She can't believe it. Chandler and Monica! Chandler is Monica's secret boyfriend. Chandler is the best sex that Monica ever had according to her. Chandler. Their Chandler. Goofy, sarcastic, commitment-phobic Chandler. Chandler fucking Bing!

This is huge and she just have to tell somebody about it.

Oh no! Rachel thought. They just talked about resolutions last night and hers is to actually not to gossip. BUT, this is is just too huge not to share to their other friends.

She have to tell someone right now. Who can she tell it to right this minute? Phoebe's out and she's not sure where she went. Ross is out of the question coz she doesn't feel right telling it to Ross first. Knowing how protective Ross is of her sister Monica and Chandler being her best friend, she's very positive Ross will not take the news very lightly and she's very positive too that the odd couple hasn't told Ross anything and may even be planning of not telling Ross ever.

So that leaves Joey. Of course, Joey! It's perfect. He's just across the hall and he is Chandler's other best friend and his roommate so there's a very big chance that he already knows about it and maybe then share some details to her. Right. She must talk to Joey.

===================!

Rachel hurriedly went across the hall. She opened the door and saw Joey sitting by the kitchen counter talking on the phone.

 _"Hey Joe do you have a minute? "_ Rachel asked.

 _"Rachel's here I gotta go. Good luck. Let me know how it works out."_ Rachel heard Joey said to whoever he was on the phone with.

 _"Joey I have such a problem!"_ Rachel started.

 _"Well your timing couldn't have belen more perfect. I have been putting out fire left and right all over the place._ " Joey said smugly.

 _"Oohh I have got to tell you something"_ Rachel agitatedly said while pacing the room.

Curious, Joey asked _"What is it?"_.

 _"Oh my God it's so huge! But promise me you cannot tell anyone."_ Rachel continued.

After saying that something seem to have been triggered with Joey because he adamantly said _"Oh no, no, no! I don't wanna know. "_

 _"Yes, yes you do want to know. This is unbelievable"_ Rachel interjected.

 _"I don't care Rach. I'm tired of being the guy who knows all the secrets and cannot tell anyone."_

Aha! She knew Joey must know something. Rachel thought and asked " _What secrets? You know secrets? What are they? "_

 _"You're not supposed to be gossiping!"_ Joey cried out.

Damn it! Joey remembered her resolution.

 _"Yes, yes I know but I can't keep this one in. So I picked up the phone -"_

 _"Lalalalaaaaahhhhh -"_ Joey interrupted with his eyes closed and 1 finger sticking to each ear.

Aargh Joey is being so immature! Rachel thought. She is getting frustrated so she just turned around and left. She saw Chandler on her way out of their apartment and it frustrated her even more.

She's a hundred percent sure Joey knows something that's why she needs to talk to him. This is not the end of it coz she one way or another she will talk to Joey about Chandler and Monica.

Later that night she found the opportunity to talk to Joey again when they were left behind after Chandler and Monica did their "laundry" again, Phoebe went to to the airport to try to steal some airplane that she could use to learn how to fly one, and Ross went to bring Ben back home to Carol and Susan.

She didn't really get to know more after talking to Joey other than confirming that he indeed knows about the two's secret relationship and that just like her he thinks that it's huge and he's also been dying to tell someone about it ever since he found out about them. Oh and that apparently, it has already been going on for months now coz they hooked up in London the night of Ross' wedding rehearsal.

She's still dying to know more about them though. Tomorrow. She will find out more about them tomorrow. She will talk to Joey again and bombard him with questions. If that will not work then maybe she will just go ahead and ask Monica.

One way or another she will have her answers tomorrow, Rachel thought as she drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	2. Shake it Off

Chapter 2 - Shake it Off

 **Author's Note:** To my guest reviewer, I understand why you're skeptical about this but really, thank you for giving this a chance. Just hang in there, I might be able to surprise you. *wink*

To OldMondlerLover: Thank you for the encouragement. Just want to let you know that I've read almost all of your stories and love them!

This story picked up from Season 5 but if everything goes according to plan, it may go up until Season 6 or 7 (I'm still undecided on when the major twist plot will happen) before this goes full AU. It will be a long journey for Rachel and it won't be an easy one, sad to say. Poor Rach.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends not even the Randler pairing.

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling like she hasn't slept at all. She was thinking of Chandler and Monica too much and fell asleep while thinking about them that she even dreamt of them. Well, she can't really remember her whole dream and she can't even remember seeing Monica there but she definitely remember Chandler being in her dreams. A whole lot of Chandler actually.

"Huh, weird?!" she thought. She shivered slightly as if her body is trying to shake off that strange sensation she's feeling as she remembers dreaming about Chandler last night. _"I should just get up now and get ready for work. Yup, that's what I should do."_ Rachel said to herself.

She got up and went to take a shower and get ready for work. When she was finished getting dressed and putting her make up on she left her room and saw Joey sitting on their couch, eating their food, as usual, while watching TV. She remembered her mission today of finding out more about Chandler and Monica's relationship so she started bombarding Joey with questions like who initiated the first kiss, if he is romantic with her because she just can"t really imagine Chandler being romantic.

Wait no, that's not right. She knows Chandler can be romantic. She remembered before Chandler started dating Kathy, he went out of his way to find and buy like the first edition or something of Kathy's favorite children's book to give to her as a birthday gift. Rachel actually found it so sweet of Chandler to do. And that was even before they started dating.

Even with Janice, Chandler could be romatic too. Like that one fluke moment when Chandler thought he was inlove with Janice and wanted to buy her some very nice and expensive piece of jewelry but Joey stopped him in time and told him that he saw Janice canoodling with her then soon-to-be ex-husband. Poor Chandler.

But yeah, it's not hard for her to picture Chandler being romantic but what she can't picture is Chandler being romantic with Monica or with Phoebe or with her. Maybe because they are such close friends that they're like family. What she doesn't know though why at the back, back part of her mind, she could hear "Hypocrite!" being shouted at her. What the hell?

Anyway, she even straight out asked Joey if Chandler and Monica are inlove but Joey was useless. All he was able to answer her to all of her questions was "I don't know. Oh and that they did it on the couch right where she was sitting on. That made her jump off her seat and realize that the boxers that Phoebe found lodged in the bottom of the couch was actually Chandler's. So, Joey was covering for them! The sex video tape attempt? Monica and Chandler's. Monica's naked picture? Chandler's for sure. When she caught Monica in a very awkward position on her bed? She was waiting for Chandler. It's all coming back to her now! How kinky can those two be?!

Rachel is willing to bet though that it was more of Monica's ideas. Monica is her best friend and they tell each other everything so she knows how adventurous Monica can be when it comes to sex sometimes. Plus, she thinks Chandler would be much more gentle and romantic in bed. But, on the other hand, Monica described sex with Chandler as the best she ever had. Better than Richard, it means, who is the love of her life. Best sex. Chandler. Rachel felt herself blushing.

 _"What the - ?! Where did those thoughts come from? She did not just think that. No, no, no, no, no! Erase, erase, erase!"_ Rachel thought, panicking and shaking her head left and right in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts from her head.

She better just go and find Monica since Joey was useless. Although she actually believed that Joey doesn't really know the answers to her questions because Joey is a bad liar so she will be able to tell if he was just being secretive. So, Plan B. She will make Monica tell her. No she will not ask her directly about Chandler but more like she will try make her do it on her own. She will try to make her crack.

She found Monica in Central Perk of course but was not able to talk to her because Phoebe and of course Chandler was there too. She took this opportunity instead to observe Chandler and Monica. They were sitting beside each other on the orange couch. Nothing weird there coz they almost always sit beside each other anyway. But what she finds different now is how close together they were sitting. It looks like half of Monica's body is leaning on Chandler and just one more tiny move to the right and Monica would already be sitting on Chandler's lap. It's only the two of them sitting on the couch that can fit like 4 people so it's just so noticeable, she thinks, how unnecessarily close they're sitting together. Rachel doesn't know, maybe it's only to her because she already knows about them but Phoebe is certainly not even batting an eye about it.

Chandler's left arm was nonchalantly resting at the back of the couch but Rachel knows that it was so like his arm is around Monica. It's a classic move and it's actually sweet and cute. _"Oh no! No, no, not again. She can't think of Chandler as sweet. Stop!"_ Rachel scolded herself internally.

Rachel decided that since she won't be able talk to Monica right now anyway then she should just leave and go to work. She needs to leave now actually if she doesn't want to be late. Well, later than usual. She'll just come by Central Perk later on her lunch break maybe and try to catch Monica then.

She stood up and told everyone there that she's leaving when Chandler looked at his watch and stood up too then said _"Hey Rach, you wanna share a cab? I'm already running late too."_

 _"Ummm...yeah sure"_. Rachel answered. She doesn't know why she's feeling hesitant and awkward. This is just Chandler for Pete's sake! She really gotta stop this.

Monica stood up too and said _"I'll walk you guys out. I have to go back upstairs anyway. Have to do some laundry."_

Rachel looked at Monica and couldn't stop herself from saying _"You're gonna do laundry without Chandler?! "_

 _"What?! "_ Chandler and Monica said at the same time. It was hysterical to Rachel how they both looked at her with the same panicked look on their faces _. "Wha- what are you talking about Rach_ A stammering Monica asked.

" _Oh I just noticed that you're both doing the laundry at the same time recently that's all."_ Rachel answered.

 _"No we do not!"_ Chandler hurriedly said which Monica followed with a _"Yeah"_

 _"Okay, okay I didn't say anything"_ Rachel said with her hands up as a surrender. Inside though, she's laughing her ass off. _"Anyway, we have to go Chandler if we both want to get to work before we have to leave again for lunch."_ She continued.

 _"Yeah sure"_ Chandler answered but he's looking at Monica as if wanting to kiss her goodbye. Monica looking the same. Rachel suddenly feels bad for them so she gave Monica a smack goodbye and told Chandler _"C'mon Chandler give Monica a goodbye kiss and let's go! Taxi's a-waitin'! "_ then got on the cab after.

Chandler quickly kissed Monica on the lips much like what she did but she could see their lingering looks and wide smiles. Rachel sighed. She felt the cab move and when she turned to the other side, Chandler's already there, letting out a big yawn.

 _"Looks like someone had a late night last night"_ Rachel teased nudging Chandler. _"But after we had dinner together last night didn't you go back to your place a little bit after that? I think it was only like 9PM when you left. Did you go somewhere else after or what? "_ she interrogated. She knew why though. Her curiosity about Chandler and Monica's relationship has been keeping up late the past few nights and at a certain time she would hear faint movements in the living room. At first it scared her coz she thought it was a burglar or something but when she heard Monica's door opening 2 nights in a row, she realized that it's probably Monica sneaking out or Chandler sneaking in. She could have caught them in the act then but she doesn't know why she didn't do it. Maybe because she wants Monica to do it of her own will. She wants Monica to tell her because she is her best friend.

 _"Yeah, I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Insomnia maybe."_ She heard Chandler said and then felt him put his head on her right shoulder. She felt her heartbeat spiked up. She felt a jolt.

What is this? What's happening? Why is she feeling this way? She doesn't understand. This is Chandler! Rachel gently shook her head left and right trying to shake off all those thoughts and feelings but at the same time didn't stop it when her one hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and touched Chandlers face, lightly tapping it as if lulling him to sleep.

Rachel closed her eyes too and wished that the traffic won't be bad so she'll get to her office fast. She has to get out of this cab. It feels like she couldn't breathe. She doesn't fully understand why she's feeling like this but she can already tell this is not good. For Monica? For Chandler? For her? She doesn't know. All she knows is this is not good.


	3. Nipping it in the Bud

Chapter 3 - Nipping it in the Bud

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Friends sadly._

Turned out, Rachel got to work even later than her usual time. Well, what was she expecting with the New York traffic anyway. She just got to the office, her day just starting actually and yet she already feels exhausted. She knows it was because of that cab ride she shared with Chandler. Chandler slept all the way to their offices while she stayed awake trying to shake off her system the strange, weird reaction she's having with Chandler. It's crazy and she needs to nip it in the bud.

She needs to talk to Monica stat. Once her curiosity over what's the real score between those two and how it happened is satisfied, then she's sure everything will go back to normal. This odd fascination with Chandler that she's feeling will go away and he will be back to being just her annoying friend Chandler. Annoying but cute and sweet.

 _"Nipping it in the bud. Nipping it in the bud. Nipping it in the bud..."_ Rachel muttered to herself like a mantra. Shaking her head again. She's giving herself a headache with how many times she had shaken her head since she woke up this morning!

Because she came in to work very late she was not able to go to Central Perk for lunch until the following day. When she got there, Chandler was just leaving. They greeted each other hey and he stopped her asking if she has a tennis racket he can borrow. There's a relatively safe distance between them but Rachel still feels like she's standing too close so she stepped backward a little more. _"bud nipped "_ she whispered to herself.

 _"Did you say something Rach? "_ Chandler asked her.

 _"Umm no, I mean, tennis racket? I have but Joey borrowed it and never gave it back to me_." Rachel quickly answered.

 _"Yeah, good luck getting it back then."_ Chandler said with a guilty, goofy smile and then hurriedly left.

What? What did Joey do to her racket? And, has Chandler always been that cute? Rachel yelled at herself in her mind after that thought. That was not nipping it in the bud!

She stopped her internal berating of herself when she saw Monica sit on the couch from the counter. She sat beside her and asked her what's going on with her in the pretense of catching up. Monica just gave her some mundane answer about how work's okay and stuff. Not the answer that she wants so Rachel blurted out that they should talk about relationships in order to steer their conversation to the way she wants it to go but she did not think it through obviously because she didn't have an answer when Monica threw the question back at her. Well, she didn't really have anything to tell because she hasn't been in a relationship since, like, before Ross' wedding. And since she didn't share anything, neither did Monica.

So yeah that was a waste of her lunch time.

The following night, Rachel tried a different approach. She admitted to Monica that back in highschool she made out with James Farell, a boy that Monica used to like. She acted like she was so relieved that she finally got it off her chest then told Monica that it's now her turn to do the same.

Another epic fail because Monica just looked at her like she's crazy and simply didn't care. It made Rachel so frustrated that she went ahead and told Monica that she knows about her and Chandler. There, she got the reaction she was waiting for. Monica looked surprised. Rachel told her how she found out when she overheard them on the phone, complete with voice impersonation. Ending it where Monica called Chandler "Mr. Big".

Rachel thought that this is it. Monica doesn't have any choice but to tell her the truth now. Monica was so surprised that it even made her stand up from the chair she was sitting on obviously flabbergasted. She won't be able to come up with excuses anymore. She can't lie to her now. But, to Rachel's disbelief, Monica still lied to her! At first she tried to make it out like she's making up stories then it was that she was actually calling Chandler Mr. Bigot and not Mr. Big. Mr. Bigot because Chandler apparently tells the most racist joke. Unbelievable!

The night after that, Rachel is laying on her bed trying to get some sleep. It has been a long day and she's tired. She's feeling a little bit emotional. Maybe because she felt so touched earlier when she overheard Monica telling Chandler that she felt bad not telling Rachel about them. Right before that she was actually going to confront Monica and Chandler after she found out that Monica lied to her again when Joey came in to their apartment and asked her if he can read his comic book there because Chandler and Monica is over at their place and it was kinda hard for him to concentrate. An hour before that Monica just called her telling her not to wait up because she will be working late. What a lying sack of shit!

Rachel had enough of Monica lying to her so she stormed out and walked across the hall to Chandler's bedroom. She was about to open the door when she overheard Monica say to Chandler that she felt bad because Rachel is her best friend and ever since high school she's the one she tells everything to and that she miss that so much now.

Awww, Monica is her best friend too. So she then decided that she will let it go for now. She will just patiently wait until Monica (and Chandler too, she guess) is ready to tell.

Rachel yawned. She closed her eyes and really tried to go to sleep this time but as she closed her eyes the image of Chandler and Monica lying together on Chandler's bed popped into her head together with Monica's giddy voice saying "he's the best sex I ever had". It's making her unable to help herself from thinking and picturing what Chandler possibly does that makes him that - the best that Monica ever had. It's taking her whole strength not to picture herself in place of Monica. It's making her feel things that Chandler should never, ever make her feel.

Rachel opened her eyes and closed them again real hard in an attempt to make the images in her head go away. No! She can, should, and would not think of that way - EVER! She is Monica's best friend. Monica is her best friend. No, no, no, no!

With her eyes closed, Rachel found herself uttering a prayer for help to stop whatever it is that she's feeling for Chandler and for sleep to come however fitful it may be.


	4. Crush

Chapter 4 - Crush

 **Author's Note:** I think it must be pointed out that this is a Randler fic. I fell inlove with the pairing and there's just no turning back for me. Chandler and Rachel are my muse and they just sing to me. If you are a Mondler fan (or Lobster fan), I truly respect your decision not to read this fic. There's a lot of great Mondler fics for you to read and enjoy, I know. I read some of them too. I was once a Mondler fan too and still have a soft spot for Mondler and good Mondler fics. On the opposite side, there are really not a lot of Randler fics here or in any other sites, so I just want to add one to it. Plus, this story just begs to be written and told. If you decided to stick around and still give this story a chance, let me thank you and give you a little spoiler and assure you that I would never make Chandler and Rachel cheat on Monica. I can never make Chandler out as the bad guy, being the primary reason. I just adore him too much to do that.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends, not even the Randler pairing.

Not having been able to fall asleep until very late last night, Rachel woke up later than her usual time the following morning. Instead of getting annoyed because of it though, Rachel thinks it's good because it doesn't leave her anymore time to lay around some more and think of things, and by things, she means person, she is not supposed to be thinking about. She has to get up and get ready for work so she can still eat some breakfast before leaving.

Monica has work that morning so that means there's no breakfast ready and the reason why it's eerily quiet in their apartment at this time. She went downstairs then to grab a cup in Central Perk.

When she got to the coffeehouse Chandler, Joey, and Ross are all sitting on the couch. She sat on the chair beside the couch and watched Chandler and Ross pick and laugh at Joey and his ridiculous top hat. He was planning to wear it on his audition for the role of an ultrahip guy. Joey apparently thinks that is what ultrahip guys stil wear now. Ross and Chandler was picking on Joey and it made her laugh but she felt bad for Joey so she offered " _Joey_ _if you want to look good why don't you come to the store? I'll help you out."_

 _"That's great Rach! Thanks!"_ Joey excitedly answered.

 _"Sure"_ Rachel responded and smiled at Joey.

 _"Oh hey, Rach can you hook me up too? "_ Chandler asked.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat first before she was able to answer " _Sure but why? "._

 _"Oh I have some work events coming up and plus I need some new work shirt and stuff. You know, I wanna look good and you are my favorite gal to help me with that._ " Chandler winked at her.

A wink? Now he's just being charming. Chandler just calling her name and her heart already skipped a beat, now with that wink, her heart skipped a beat or two. Or three. Yup, she's screwed.

Rachel took that chance though to look at Chandler up and down. Except for the times that Chandler was wearing those damn, ugly sweater vests, she always find Chandler handsome in his work suits. She thinks he looks really professsional and kinda powerful? Like today, he's wearing a blue dress shirt under his suit and it brings out the blue in his beautiful ice blue eyes. His tie is red with some cute prints, which is usual with all of his ties she noticed, that shows his fun, goofy personality. His work pants fits him just right and emphasized how perfectly tall he is. He looks dreamy, Rachel thought.

 _"Rach? Earth to Rachel?"_ Chandler said while waving his hand in front of Rachel's face trying to get her attention.

 _"Hmmm what?"_ Rachel asked shaking her head, trying to get out of her daydreaming.

 _"I asked if I could stop by later on my lunch break to look at some clothes."_ Chandler repeated to Rachel.

 _"Yeah sure, it's alright."_ Rachel agreed while mentally checking if she has a client that time.

 _"Great! I'll see you later at lunch then."_ Chandler said.

 _"Yup, see you."_

Rachel can't wait for lunch.

Rachel spent the first 2 hours of her day with a client, which was good as it made the time go by faster. As it was, she already couldn't help herself from looking at the clock on the wall every minute wishing it was 12 already.

Her last scheduled client for the morning finished like a quarter past 11. Rachel exhaled and needing to pee, she took that time to go to the restroom and to check herself in the mirror and maybe powder her nose a little.

No, she's not doing it because Chandler's coming. She told herself.

When she came back, Mr. Waltham came to her and told her, " _Ms. Green, there is someone outside for you._ "

Rachel hoped it's not another client, and if it was, that it wouldn't take long and take some of her time with Chandler. No, she means time for Chandler to look and fit clothes that he wants. Of course that's what she means.

When she went out she was suprised that it was actually Chandler waiting for her. She and Chandler are the only two in their group who have regular 9-5 jobs and regular lunch hours which usually means 12 noon so she knows it's still a little early for Chandler's lunch break.

 _"Hey Rachel"_ Chandler greeted her with that smile of his that Rachel is starting to find really charming.

Rachel can feel her knees going weak. "This is ridiculous. Stop it!" Rachel thought to herself before greeting Chandler _"Hey! You're kinda early. I thought you will come here on your lunch break. Isn't it still a little too early for your usual lunch time?"_

 _"Yeah I took an early lunch instead. Helen, my secretary, reminded me that I have a meeting at 1 today. I was gonna ditch it but she reminded me too that I'm supposed to lead it so yeah can't ditch it"_ Chandler shrugged.

Rachel felt a surge of attraction after hearing that. Images of a serious Chandler all authoritative and powerful and sexy leading a meeting at work flashed into her mind. She closed her eyes right after, trying to forget those images.

 _"Woah Rach are you okay_? " Chandler asked, concerned.

Rachel cleared her throat and replied _"Yeah ummm head rush or something_." smiling nervously at Chandler. " _Still can't picture you having not only your own office with a view but your own secretary too. Oh and heading a meeting too. And I thought all you do in your office is play solitaire in the computer the whole day "_

 _"Hey not the whole day just like 3 hours in a day. Okay, 5 hours."_ Chandler corrected his statement when Rachel gave her a knowing look.

 _"Well, you must be very good in data reconfiguration and statistical analysis to be promoted to a position with an own office and secretary"_ Rachel said.

Chandler was looking at dress shirts when she said that but put his head up and looked at her with a shocked face " _You know my job now?!"_

Rachel felt shy all of a sudden _"Well I learned it because I kinda feel bad that we're all best friends yet none of us specifically know what your job is."_

 _"That's so sweet Rach but I don't really expect any of you to remember it. Besides, I know it's quite a mouthful and hard to memorize."_ Chandler admitted.

What Rachel can't and won't admitt to anyone is last week, on a whim and because of her growing curiosity about Chandler, as she walked by his office building she decided to get in and sneakily asked the receptionist about Mr. Chandler Bing.

That is one secret she will take to the grave.

 _"Oh here I put away some dress shirts that I think would look good on you."_ Changing the topic, Rachel said while giving him a small stack of shirts. _"The fitting rooms are over there"_ pointing to the right.

While waiting for Chandler to put on the shirts, Rachel tried to collect herself. Her mind seems to be in haywire since Chandler got here and she really can't understand the effect that he suddenly has on her.

After a few minutes Chandler came out of the fitting room wearing her favorite among the shirts that she picked for him. It'a shirt similar to the one he's wearing now but in a different shade of blue. The same shade as his ice-blue eyes. He looks gorgeous.

Chandler went and stood in front of the full-length mirror to look at himself.

Rachel came up to him with a tie. She stood behind him and put her arms around him to put the tie on. She was standing too close to Chandler. She could almost feel his back on her chest. She could smell his cologne. It smells just like him. She doesn't know how to describe it but all she knows is that he smells so good. It's a struggle for her not to just close her eyes and smell him.

She wanted to do Chandler's victory dance when she was able to stop himself from closing her eyes. Small victory for her.

Another victory for her when she was able to stop her hand, which was itching so much, to go through his soft, thick hair and tousle it, and give him a rugged look that will make him a little bit more irresistible.

Small but short victories though as another struggle began for her and this time she didn't win. Just like what she does with her usual clients, she ran her hands on both his arms, on his chest and back to smoothen any wrinkle there may be or to dust off lints, if any. Difference though was with her usual clients, she would do it very lightly, barely brushing her hands to her client's arms, chest, and back. Just the right amount. Just what is appropriate.

But with Chandler, she was not able to help herself. Running her hands to his arms, chest, and back a little stronger, a little harder. She felt his biceps flex, felt the leanness of his chest, felt the hardness of his back. She groaned silently, to herself.

Rachel wants to cry. She was so grossed out with herself feeling Chandler up like that. Chandler was so oblivious. How can she do that to him? And Monica, how can she do that to her best friend?

Thinking of Monica, she asked Chandler _"So this work event thing that you're having, is it a party or what? "_

 _"Actually yes, it's a party. We have a lot of leftover liquor from our New Year's Party so they found a reason to drink it all up. Best idea they came up with if you ask me."_ Chandler answered, smiling cheekily.

 _"And you're dressing up for it so I take it you're bringing someone special with you? "_ Rachel teased.

She knows very well that Chandler will be taking Monica and her heart breaks a little knowing that she's helping Chandler dress up for someone else, moreso that it's for Monica, her best friend.

Any other circumstances, she is sure Monica might have even asked Rachel to help her with her clothes, or with her hair, or makeup. Not this time though since she and Chandler is supposed to still be a secret. But even without her help she knows that Monica would still look beautiful and she and Chandler would still look good together. A lovely couple.

Standing beside Chandler in front of the mirror, she looked at the image that they make and can't help but imagine herself in Monica's shoes. She and Chandler, they would make a lovely couple too.

She did not stop herself from memorizing the image of them that she's seeing in the mirror at that moment. She gave herself this one knowing that this is the closest she would ever get with Chandler.

 _"Aah shoot, would you look at the time! I need to go"_ Chandler suddenly said, breaking her out of her reverie.

 _"Oh okay. Are you sure you don't want to try on the other shirts first?"_ Rachel insisted not wanting their time together to end yet.

 _"Yeah Rach I'm sure. I don't think I need to fit them more anyway, you seem to know my size perfectly and besides I trust your fashion sense. I know I won't go wrong with you."_ Chandler winked at her again.

Any other guy and Rachel would take it as flirting and she would probably flirt back. But, this is Chandler. She needs to take those words as they are because she knows he really meant it as it is. And because he's Chandler. One of her best friends and the boyfriend of her very best friend. Rachel sighed at that thought.

 _"How about your lunch? "_ Rachel asked.

 _"I'll probably just ask Helen to grab me a sandwich. I really need to go back to the office so that I'd still have some time to prepare before the meeting. Oh and speaking of lunch, I was planning on buying you lunch today actually but, you know, so maybe on Monday? Let's have lunch together like what we used to do. I'll pay for the one on Monday"_ Chandler asked her with that cute smile of his again.

Lunch with Chandler? How can she say no to that? Like she could ever say no to that, yeah right!

 _"Fine but only because Joey taught me well enough not to say no to free food."_ Rachel jokingly said.

 _"Yup, Joey's words of wisdom! So, I'll go change into my old shirt and then walk with me to the counter so I can pay for these? "_ Chandler asked.

Rachel walked with him to the counter, letting him use her employee discount and then walk him out the door after.

 _"So, I gotta run but thanks again Rach. You're the best!"_ Chandler told her before giving her a peck on the cheek and waving at her goodbye.

Rachel will not do it. No, she will not act like a teenage girl getting her first kiss from her crush. She will not touch the part of her cheek that Chandler kissed. Nope, not doing it. She is a grown, sexy woman who had her fair share of kisses and more.

But of course, once again with a mind of its own, her hand unwillingly moved up and touched that part of her cheek that Chandler kissed. It felt warm to the touch.

Yup, just like a teenage girl. A teenage girl with a crush.

There it is. She is screwed. So, so screwed. There is no point denying it to herself anymore. She has a crush on Chandler. She is crushing on him. Big time. And that's all she could admit to herself right now.

Screwed. Screwed. Screwed.

Somebody help her.


	5. You're In Love

**Chapter 5 - You're In Love**

 **Author's Note:** One of the wonders and magic of fanfiction, I think, is the ability to twist plots of famous storylines to answer fans' question of "What If". This chapter is a perfect example of my attempt to some plot twisting. I borrowed some of the original lines though.

Oh, and yeah one of the plot twists this story has is that Ross never said the wrong name and is now happily married to Emily though Emily is not yet permanently based in the US because of her job back home. So you won't be seeing a lot of her, if not at all. With this story starting in the middle of Season 5, I just can't make Ross as another complication. Mondler is already a major enough conflict and challenge for Rachel, I can say.

Lastly, I try to keep the characters true to the original as much as I can. If they do become a little too OOC, I do try to explain why. And, if Rachel coming out as the "writer fangirling over MP", trust me if that is the case you would be reading smut or multi-chaptered PWP instead of just a peck on the cheek and a sad story of unrequited love. Peace!

Anyway, sorry for sounding too defensive and on to the story...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends. Especially not the witty and funny lines I borrowed.

The following morning, Rachel woke up earlier than her usual time to wake up on a Saturday. She and Phoebe promised Ross that they will go with him to look at Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. The other day, they found out that Ugly Naked Guy is moving out when they saw from their window boxes and boxes of stuff. Some of them, ironically, labelled as "clothes".

The whole gang is already in their place when she stepped out her room. They all ate their breakfast that Monica cooked, of course. Eating breakfast is supposed to give you energy but it doesn't seem to be working for Rachel because Rachel is using all her energy not to look and stare at Chandler and pay him more attention than usual. And then do all that subtly hoping no one, especially Monica, will notice. She knows though that she's just being stupid and paranoid because she feels so guilty about having a crush on Chandler.

 _"Phoebs, Rach are you finished with your breakfast? If you are, let's go! I wanna be the first one to look ak Ugly Naked guy's apartment today."_ Ross said breaking Rachel's musings.

 _"Yes we're done. C'mon Rachel let's go! "_ Phoebe said.

Rachel stood up and Joey did the same saying _"I'll walk out with you guys. I have to go to Estelle's and see if there are any auditions for me to go to."_

So they walked out the door in a line and said goodbye to Monica and Chandler. Monica and Chandler will be left behind. Rachel knows what will happen next and she felt a little tear in her heart with that knowledge.

At Ugly Naked Guy's apartment, Rachel tried her best not to look out the window, afraid of what she might see from their window if she look. Good thing the apartment is quite big and there's a lot to look at.

 _"Oh my God I love this apartment! Isn't it perfect? I can't believe I never realized how great it is! "_ Ross said excitedly.

 _"Because that is your eyes automatically goes to the big naked man."_ Rachel answered.

Ross pointed a hand at her, agreeing to what she said.

 _"It's amazing! You better hurry up and fill out an application or I'll beat you to it."_ Phoebe threatened Ross making Ross run downstairs to fill out an application.

That made Rachel laugh. _"I never imagined I'm gonna say this but well I'm going to use Ugly Naked Guy's bathroom."_

So Rachel went to use the bathroom. She was almost finished when she heard Phoebe screaming _"Aah, aaaahhhh! "._ She hurriedly came out of the bathroom to see why Phoebe was screaming.

She saw Phoebe pointing out the window and screaming _"Ah Chandler and Monica! Chandler and Monica"_

That made Rachel look out the window too and saw Chandler and Monica doing it up against the window.

She felt her heart tear in half. " _Oh my God_ " cried Rachel.

Phoebe kept on shouting " _Chandler and Monica! Chandler and Monica!"_ which Rachel answered with another " _Oh my God!"_

 _"Oh my eyes! My eyes!"_ Phoebe cried out closing and covering her eyes and then turning around away from the window.

Rachel did the same, not wanting to see their friends anymore in such compromising position. Rachel thought of Ross and realized she has to make Phoebe stop screaming.

 _"Phoebe, Phoebe it's okay. It's okay."_ Rachel shooked Phoebe trying to get her out of her shock.

 _"No! They're doing it!"_ Phoebe continued to scream.

 _"I know! I know! I know!"_ Rachel told Phoebe, now screaming too.

 _"You know?!"_ Phoebe repeated to Rachel. Her pitch going even higher.

" _Yes I know and Joey knows but Ross doesn't so you have to stop screaming."_ Rachel said all in one breath.

That's when Ross came back. He obviously heard them screaming because he asked _"Hey what's going on? "_

"Shit" Rachel thought. She has to think of something and she has to steer Ross away from the window.

Rachel started jumping up and down screaming " _Oh! Oh! Oh!"_ with her hands up.

" _What? "_ Ross asked puzzled.

 _"Nothing. We're just so excited you're gonna get this apartment."_ Rachel lied jumping over to Ross to make him turn around and face the door instead of the window.

But Ross turned back around to look at Phoebe. Luckily, Phoebe was quick on her feet and thought to jump over to Rachel's side and screamed excitedly _"Yeah it looks pretty good! Get in here!_ " asking Ross to join them.

Ross getting on with Rachel and Phoebe's excitement, bounced over to the girls screaming like a girl and jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

Chandler and Monica's secret still safe from Ross, for now.

Later that afternoon, Rachel and Phoebe were hanging out in Central Perk talking about Chandler and Monica. Phoebe is just as shocked as Rachel was when she first found out about the two and is now asking her a lot of questions much like what she did to Joey at first too.

 _"You mean whenever Monica and Chandler were doing laundry or grocery shopping? Or the time when Monica spent time on the phone with Linda from camp?"_ Phoebe asked Rachel.

 _"Uh huh. Doing it, doing it, phone, doing it."_ answered Rachel before taking a sip of her coffee.

 _"I can't believe it! I think it's great. For him. She might be able to do a lot better."_ Phoebe said.

Rachel was ready to object to what Phoebe said and tell her that she thinks Chandler is actually a good catch when Joey arrived and interrupted their conversation. It's a good thing because Rachel knows she wouldn't have been able to stop herself and list to Phoebe all of Chandler's good qualities that make him a good catch, even for Monica, in Rachel's opinion. Knowing Phoebe, that would definitely clue her in about Rachel's ridiculous crush on Chandler.

Rachel told Joey that Phoebe now knows about Chandler and Monica when they saw them fornicating, Phoebe's word, from Ugly Naked Guy's apartment window. Joey felt relieved and told them that now enough of them knew that they can tell Chandler and Monica that they know.

But, Phoebe being Phoebe, got a different idea. " _Or, we could not tell them that we know and have a little fun of our own."_ Phoebe said with a mischievous smile.

Rachel, growing up playing practical jokes, was intrigued. _"What do you mean? "_ she asked Phoebe.

 _"Well you know, everytime they say they are doing laundry, we'll give them a bunch of laundry to do."_ Phoebe gave as an example.

 _"Ooh, I would enjoy that!"_ Rachel said getting excited about the idea.

Joey obviously doesn't agree. _"You know what's more fun? Telling them! "_ he seriously said _. "If you want to make it fun we can tell them like a barbershop quartet."_ Joey added singing _"We know. We know. We know."_

Rachel just looked at him and said _"Uh no, I wanna do Phoebe's thing_." She then looked at Phoebe and asked _"So how are we gonna mess with them?"_

 _"Well at first I thought you can use your position as the roommate and I would use the strongest tool at my disposal."_ Phoebe paused for effect and continued _"My sexuality"._

Rachel and Joey looked at each other. They don't know what to say to that so they just nodded for her to continue.

 _"But then I thought Monica would never believe I would be attracted to Chandler and flirt with him. She would know something is up right away. So, you will be the one to flirt with Chandler."_

 _"What?! "_ Rachel asked surprised. Suddenly this doesn't seem to be a fun idea to her.

 _"You know what Phoebe, I think Joey's idea is better. Let's just tell them. We know. We know. We know."_ Rachel said singing we know like a barbershop quartet.

Joey smiled at Rachel obviously happy that Rachel now agrees with him.

 _"Since when did you become such a killjoy Rachel?"_ Phoebe asked exasperated. _"Or, maybe you're afraid that you're already losing your touch. Rachel, the popular girl, the "it" girl, cannot flirt anymore."_ Phoebe taunted Rachel.

She continued _"Well, I'm not surprised since the last time you flirted, I think, was with that Joshua guy and that was way before Ross's wedding."_

 _"I am not losing my touch Phoebe! I can still flirt!"_ Rachel said.

 _"Okay then flirt with Chandler. Unless, you're afraid you will not be able to take on Chandler_?" Phoebe challenged Rachel _. "But I believe you can do it Rach. You were able to flirt with the dino guy so you'll be able to flirt with a transponster too."_ She continued.

 _"He's not a transponster Phoebs, he does statistical analysis and data reconfiguration."_ Rachel corrected Phoebe.

Joey and Phoebe looked at Rachel both at the same time like she's grown two heads.

 _"You know Chandler's job?!_ " Joey asked very surprised.

 _"What? I learned it so that the next time we play another quiz game, we wouldn't lose our apartment again just because of that."_ Rachel lied hoping it's convincing enough that Joey and Phoebe would believe her.

 _"Anyway, you don't really have a choice now Rachel coz here he comes."_ Phoebe said nudging her.

True enough Rachel heard Chandler's standard greeting of "Hello Children" behind them.

Phoebe kept on nudging Rachel telling her to get up and go to Chandler at the counter. Rachel felt like there's nothing she can't do that moment but do as Phoebe said.

 _"Hello Chandler"_ Rachel greeted Chandler, her voice breathy.

 _"Hello Rachel"_ Chandler greeted back turning around to face her.

 _"Ooh I like your jacket. Is that new? It looks good on you."_ Rachel said.

 _"Really? Thanks! "_ Chandler looked at his jacket then back at Rachel looking a little puzzled.

Rachel gently ran her fingers up and down Chandler's sleeves and said _"I love the material it's so soft."_

She stopped her hand at his biceps and softly squeezed it. Batting her eyelashes, she told Chandler _" You know, yesterday when you were trying on the shirts_ _you bought, I can't help but notice this_ " squeezing Chandler's biceps again _. "Have you been working out? "_ She asked, voice all flirty.

" _Oh you know I try to squeeze things"_ Chandler lied.

Rachel knows it's supposed to be funny so she laughed her flirtiest laugh complete with her head thrown back and hair toss. She might have overdone it though because Chandler looked at her funny and asked " _Are you okay?"_

"Oh shit" Rachel thought. She has to recover from this or she will blow her cover. Quick on her feet, she answered _"Funny you would ask that but actually lately... Oh no I can't tell you this"_ Rachel shyly said, biting her lip and looking down.

 _"Rachel it's me. You can tell me anything."_ Chandler sincerely said and Rachel felt a tug at her heart. Oh this dear, dear man.

 _"Well actually you're the one person I can't tell it to."_ Rachel answered and whispered _"and the person I want to the most "_

Those words that just came out of her mouth sounded so true to her ears. Having just admitted to herself that she has a crush on Chandler, she knows she's treading on dangerous territory - at least for her. She can't back down now though. Phoebe's gonna kill her. Well, not if she kills her first.

Chandler looked at her suspiciously and asked _"Rachel what's going on?"._

Aside from them being best friends, she knows that Chandler has very low self esteem and would not easily believe her or even Phoebe, having the hots for him. She must come up with a good reason if she wants to convince him.

 _"Well I guess, I just haven't been with a guy for so long and Ross being happily married and all and sometimes you're looking for something and it's right there in front of you sipping coffee..."_ Rachel saw Chandler think, eyebrows meeting, and then looked at the coffee cup he's holding. He then looked at her with a look of recognition but still all confused and puzzled.

 _"...practically single"_ Rachel continued. _"You aren't seeing anyone right now, huh Chandler?"_ she asked while playing with the lapel of his jacket.

Chandler didn't know how to answer that question Rachel could tell so she took mercy on him and said _"Just something to think about."_ Then whispered to his ear, _"I know I will"._

To seduce him more, Rachel turned her back on him and bent a little pretending to reach for her bag. She left the coffeehouse after, leaving a smirking Phoebe, a frustrated Joey, and a completely baffled Chandler behind.

Rachel ran up the stairs to their apartment praying that Monica is not home. She can't face Monica right now and really, she's the last person she wanna see at the moment.

Her prayer was answered as Monica was not home when she got there. She hurriedly went to her bedroom, closed and locked the door, and slumped behind it.

She's shaking. It might have looked like she'd pulled it off but deep inside her she's shaking to the bones. She feels hot too. Her whole body feels like it's burning and feverish.

Rachel changed into her sleepwear, went to bed, and covered her whole body with her blanket.

This is dangerous. She's playing with fire by letting Phoebe talk her into doing this. This is all Phoebe's fault!

Play with fire and you'll get burned. That's Rachel's last thought before she forced herself to sleep. She didn't leave her room the whole night.

The next day, Rachel managed to act normal like nothing happened. Phoebe didn't say anything about yesterday nor came up with any new plots for her to seduce Chandler, much to Rachel's relief. All she did was to bring her laundry with her to Monica and Rachel's apartment which was great because Chandler and Monica told them that they will go do their "laundry" again.

Rachel even managed to act normal towards Chandler. She was able to talk to him in a normal way at just the right number of times. Monica didn't act funny towards her too so she's guessing Chandler didn't kiss and tell. He didn't tell Monica about her flirting with him yesterday it seems. So Rachel thought that was it. It's over.

But boy, was she wrong. What Rachel didn't know was Chandler did tell Monica about her hitting on him the day before and that the two confronted Joey about it with Joey admitting to them that Rachel and Phoebe knows. Chandler and Monica are now plotting to mess with their messes - Chandler's words.

Later that afternoon, after Phoebe and Rachel went to the movies, the girls' phone rang. Phoebe answered the phone.

It was Chandler looking for Rachel so Phoebe handed the phone to her. She didn't have a choice so she got into character and took the phone from Phoebe.

 _"Hello Chandler"_ Rachel said with a sexy voice.

 _"Hello Rachel. I've been thinking about you all day."_ Chandler said on the other line, voice low and all sexy too.

Rachel's heart beat triple times. _"What?! "_ Rachel asked getting out of character.

 _"You know the thing that you said yesterday? I would be lying if I say I wasn't intrigued. Plus, Rachel Green hitting on me? Any man would be intrigued."_

Rachel was rendered speechless.

Chandler continued _"Listen, Joey would be out tonight. Why don't you come over and maybe we can see where this thing would lead to. If you know what I mean? "_

What's happening? Oh my God. What would she say? Think Rachel think!

 _"I'll...I'll have to get back to you on that"_ was all Rachel were able to come up with. Rachel said bye and quickly hang up the phone not giving Chandler the chance to say anything back.

Rachel turned to Phoebe panicking _"Oh my God Phoebe! Chandler's asking me to come over later tonight to see where it may lead us, if you know what he means?! "_

 _"What would I do Phoebe? What would I do? "_ Rachel asked Phoebe in hysterics.

Phoebe said _"What?! I can't believe Chandler would do that to Mon - Wait a minute..."_ Phoebe turned to Joey.

 _"Joseph Francis Tribianni, do they know that we know?"_ Phoebe asked Joey. Joey avoiding their eyes said _"No?"._

The girls could tell Joey was lying from his voice alone so they pressed _"Joey...?"_

 _"They know you know"_ Joey admitted.

 _"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be better than me at flirting that you'd make Chandler and Monica believe you."_ Phoebe exclaimed.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Phoebe.

 _"They thought that they could mess with us? They try to mess with us? "_ Phoebe ranted.

Phoebe's eyes suddenly lit up and Rachel knows she came up with another idea and that she's not gonna like it.

 _"Well they don't know that we know they know we know..."_

It was now Joey's turn to roll his eyes at Phoebe and she saw it so she told him _"Joey you can't say anything."_

 _"Couldn't even if I wanted to."_ Joey answered frustration obvious in his voice.

 _"Alright so here's what we're gonna do..."_

It's 7 P. M. and Rachel still doesn't know what she will do. Earlier, they called Chandler back and told him that she'd love to come over. She's very nervous and she's not feeling good about this.

 _"Okay it's showtime!"_ Phoebe loudly said which just made Rachel even more nervous.

 _"Rachel, go spray on some perfume. The sexiest smelling one you have, okay? "_ Phoebe commanded.

To Joey, she said " _and Joey can you get a bottle of wine and 2 glasses please?"_

Joey reluctantly did what Phoebe asked but came back with a bottle of olive oil and 2 coffee mugs.

 _"Alright thanks, but glasses that do not have handles and that are glass and wine that is not olive oil."_ Phoebe said.

Wanting to just get it over with, Rachel went to the kitchen and took two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

With those in hand, Phoebe walked Rachel across the hall to the guys' apartment.

 _"Okay Rachel you can do this. I'm gonna try to listen right here. Oh wait..."_ Phoebe opened one more button on Rachel's blouse.

 _"Now go and get some transponster!"_ Phoebe said and then knocked at the guys' door before stepping to the side.

Chandler opened the door, looked at Rachel up and down. _"Rachel, come on in"_ he said with a baritone voice.

 _"Hey Chandler. Thank you."_ Rachel said with the sexiest voice she could muster.

 _"I bought some wine. Would you like some? "_ Rachel offered.

 _"Sure"_ Chandler said still in his baritone voice. He walked across Rachel at the kitchen counter.

Rachel's hands are shaking and it's a surprise she was able to pour the wine to the glasses without spilling it all over the place.

 _"So here we are. Are you nervous?"_ Rachel asked Chandler while pouring the wine.

 _"Me? No. You? "_ Chandler asked her back.

 _"No. I want this to happen. I'm excited to see where this may lead."_ Rachel bluffed.

 _"Oh so do I"_ Chandler replied.

What they did not notice was how they both finished their glasses of wine in just one gulp.

 _"Let me put on some music, you know, set the mood."_ Chandler took the remote and pressed play.

 _"That's a good idea. Maybe I'll dance for you and maybe a little bit later after that, I'll give you a little bit of a striptease?"_ Rachel said while sexily gliding towards Chandler.

She doesn't know where she's getting all these courage from but she knows she can go to hell for this.

Chandler swallowed first before stuttering _"That ah...that would be very nice."_

 _"Do you want to move this to the bedrooom?"_ He asked.

 _"Really?"_ Rachel asked surprised that he wants to move it to the bedroom right away.

 _"Oh do you not want to?"_ Chandler asked her sounding relieved that she doesn't want to.

 _"Oh no I'd love to but first I'd like to make you feel relaxed first. Give you a back rub or something. Do you have some massage oil that we can use?"_ Rachel asked Chandler hoping for him to go and look for one so she can step out and ask for Phoebe's help. She is freaking out.

Luckily, Chandler said _"I'll go get the oil"_ and ran to the bathroom.

Rachel took that opportunity and stepped outside the room and cried to Phoebe _"Phoebe he's not backing down! He went to get oil!"_

 _"It's Chandler. You're Rachel Green. You can totally take him."_ Phoebe said giving her the pep talk.

Joey came out of the girls' apartment just in time. _"Oh man! Aren't you guys done yet? I wanna sit in my chair!"_ Joey whined.

 _"Joey look, why don't you just help us out here coz the sooner Rachel breaks Chandler, the sooner this will be over and out in the open."_ Phoebe told Joey.

 _"Ooh I like that. Okay Rachel show him your bra. He's afraid of bras. Can't work them. Here... "_ Joey popped open the remaining buttons of Rachel's shirt.

 _"Woah! "_ Phoebe and Rachel exclaimed both at the same time.

 _"Okay Rachel go back in there"_ Phoebe opened the door and pushed Rachel back to the room.

Chandler came back out of the bathroom just as she was closing the door.

 _"Oh you're leaving"_ He said again sounding relieved.

 _"No of course not Chandler. I wouldn't miss this for the world."_ Rachel turned around and faced Chandler.

Chandler's eyes bulged out when he saw that all of the buttons on Rachel's shirt is open and her bra was showing.

 _"So, this is my bra"_ Rachel said remembering what Joey said about Chandler and bras.

 _"It's ah... It's very, very nice."_ Chandler was stuttering but he quickly recovered and added _"Well come here. I must say I'm liking where this is going."_ Chandler smiled at her.

Rachel feels like she's burning inside but she walked towards Chandler anyway. She's now standing in from of him. With hands shaking, she wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and felt Chandler's hands on her waist.

Rachel's heart is beating so fast it felt like it would come out of her chest. They are standing so close to each other, their noses almost touching. She could feel his breath and his scent is once again all over her.

 _"Nothing more for us to do but kiss"_ Rachel felt more, rather than heard, Chandler say.

She did not think this through. She knows that this memory would haunt her for the days to come. But with nothing else to do, nowhere to escape, Rachel gave in to herself and just let herself feel and cherish the moment. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Chandler's lips.

This isn't their first kiss. They had kissed before. But, with all these feelings she's having for Chandler now, this kiss seemed to be different than their past kisses. Seemed to be magnified. More special. To her. Only to her, she knows that.

Rachel felt Chandler's lips move. Having already given in to her desire, she was ready to deepen the kiss and was about to when she felt Chandler gently pushed her away and suddenly said _"Okay, okay you win! I can't have sex with you! "_

It's a good thing Phoebe was still listening by the door. She heard what Chandler had just said and chose that moment to butt in. Phoebe opened the door and came in the room, Joey in tow. She was the one who to ask Chandler back " _and why not? "._

Rachel was still in a daze. She kissed Chandler. She was ready to deepen the kiss. Her lips were burning and she could still feel Chandler's lips on her.

 _"...because I'm inlove with Monica."_ Rachel heard Chandler said, waking her up from her trance.

 _"You what?! "_ Rachel asked Chandler. She doesn't know why it still surprised her. She knows Chandler is not really one to go for flings, no matter how afraid of commitment he says he is. She knows Chandler always go for the real thing, especially if it's with Monica.

" _Love her. That's right. I love her! I love her!"_ Chandler said enunciating each word and with his hand wildly gesturing at Monica who came out of her hiding place and looking just as surprised as them.

Chandler, seeing Monica, turned to her and very sweetly said _"I love you Monica"._ Monica walked towards Chandler and replied _"I love you too Chandler"._

Her arms around Chandler's neck, his arms around her waists, their lips on each other. Much like the same position Rachel and Chandler was in just a few minutes ago.

Rachel had to close her eyes. If before she felt her heart tear in half, now she feels her already broken heart tear into little pieces.

Just like Phoebe and Joey, she is happy for Monica and Chandler. Really, she is. She may not understand why her heart is breaking over a supposedly little crush but she is indeed happy for them.

She didn't realize she's actually crying until she tasted her tears. Phoebe and Joey not paying her any attention with their focus on the new couple, and even if they do notice she's crying they wouldn't think any of it except as tears of joy for the couple inlove.

What they, including Rachel herself, doesn't know that it's the first of many tears that Rachel would shed for Chandler.

 _A/N: Chapter title was based on the 90's song of the same title by Wilson Phillips_


	6. Heartbreak Waiting To Happen

Chapter 6 - Heartbreak Waiting to Happen

 **Author's Note:** I'm changing my posting schedule, hence the delay in the posting of this chapter. Thank you to those who are still sticking to this story. To the new readers, thank you for giving this story a chance.

This will be a slow burn story. I'm aiming to show the depth of Rachel's character that wasn't really explored in the show and the degree and intensity of her love for Chandler and her friends. I'm hoping that you'll all fall inlove with her character and eventually root for her to get the guy (Chandler, of course!) in the end. So, do stick around, I might surprise you.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Friends. I'm borrowing some lines though.

 ** _1:58 A. M._**

Rachel groaned, looking at her bedside clock. It is way past her bedtime and if she wants to be even the slightest bit functional tomorrow she should already be sleeping - two hours ago! She has been laying on her bed for hours, tossing and turning. Willing, forcing herself to sleep. To no avail. Sleep eludes her and it doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon, not with the events of the day playing in a loop on her mind. One particular scene more prominent than the others.

The kiss. That one short moment that her lips met Chandler's lips. That particular moment when she was reminded of the feel and taste of Chandler's kiss.

It wasn't the first time that she and Chandler had kissed. Not that she's counting but yes, it was their fourth was that college party that Ross invited her and Monica to back when they were still in high school. That was the first. She barely remembered the kiss though, given how drunk she already was then. The second and third time was when Chandler and Monica first started dating and he came up with the "European Goodbye" thing as an excuse why he was kissing Monica. Though it was pretty recent, with her suprise and confusion that time, the kisses didn't really register to her.

But now, with everything that she's feeling, with her burgeoning crush on Chandler, that slightest, merest of a kiss that he shared with him earlier felt like it was their first instead of their fourth.

Rachel had her fair share of kisses. It may not really be something to brag about but she had kissed countless of men before. With boys she flirted with, guys she found attractive and dated. With the man who she almost married, Barry, and with the man that she had loved, Ross. From the innocent peck on the cheek, smack on the lips, to the most passionate and intimate of kisses. But yet, that one brief, hesitant kiss felt so much more than all her kisses combined. The butterflies in her stomach, the flutter in her heart, the jolt in her system, the spark that she felt the moment that she felt his lips on hers. All of them magnified, like it was the first time she has ever been kissed. Like it's the only kiss that mattered.

And that's why she's feeling guilty. She already felt quite guilty when she was kissing Chandler, even if it was just a ploy and Monica was even aware of it, she thinks. She's feeling even guiltier now with all the feelings she's having about the kiss and her playing it over and over again on her mind.

She didn't really want to dwell on the kiss, her guilt eating her up, but it was better than the alternative. It was easier for Rachel to face her guilt than the incomprehensible twinge in her heart that reality brings. The reality that Chandler and Monica are inlove. They weren't just doing it, not just hooking up nor goofing around, but seriously inlove.

Chandler loves Monica. Monica loves Chandler. That was Rachel's last thought before she finally dozed off.

 _Today is so not her day,_ Rachel thought. Not falling asleep until the wee hours of the morning made her sleep through her alarm. She didn't have time for breakfast, she couldn't find anything to wear, got caught in traffic and arrived at work very late. Mr. Waltham did not say anything to her but gave her a very disappointed look instead. So yeah it was really not her day, she thought.

Her day started to turn around though before the clock struck twelve.

 _"Ms. Green you have a personal call."_ Mr. Waltham called Rachel, startling her a little.

Rachel excused herself and answered the phone _"Hello, Rachel speaking."_

 _"Hello Rach! Where do you want to eat lunch?"_

Rachel's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Chandler's voice on the other line. Lunch? They're still having lunch together?

 _"Lunch? "_ Rachel asked.

 _"Yes, lunch. You know the meal that you eat in the middle of the day. Did you forget that we're going to eat lunch together today?"_

No, Rachel didn't forget that, of course. It was actually in the forefront of her mind since this morning. She just didn't wanna expect and then be disappointed if it didn't end up happening. Besides, she wasn't sure if Chandler even remember inviting her for lunch today or that he would still want to go with her after all the happenings over the weekend.

 _"Hello? Rachel? "_ she heard Chandler say on the other line.

 _"Yeah, I'm here. Umm, no I didn't forget our lunch today. Free food, right? "_ Rachel tried to joke.

 _"Yup, my treat Princess. So, do you have any place in mind?"_

Princess? He called her Princess?! This guy would really be the death of her. Seriously. Rachel tried to act unaffected over the term of endearment and answered " _No, not really. Anywhere is fine with me."_

It couldn't be more true. Rachel just really want to spend some time with Chandler. Hang out with him, talk to him, and laugh with him, which she is sure will definitely happen because it's Chandler. And yes, she'd be honest to herself and admit that she just wants to see him, look at him, hear his melodic voice, and just bask in the warmth and calmness of being with him. They could buy their lunch from the cart in front of her office building and eat them by the dumpster (though she really hopes they wouldn't do that) for all she cares, it doest really matter to her. Anywhere is fine with her as long as they get to eat their lunch together.

 _"Okay, good. There's a newly-opened Italian restaurant down the street from my office building, you wanna try it? Heard their ravioli's good."_ Chandler suggested.

 _"That sounds great!"_ Rachel agreed, excited and suddenly feeling very hungry.

 _"Great, so I'll just meet you there or you need to pick me up from your office?"_ Chandler offered.

 _"No, no let's just meet there. It's already near you, no need to turn all the way around just to pick me_ _up. Thanks though."_ Rachel smiled though Chandler can't see her. She thinks it's so thoughtful of Chandler to still thought of offering to pick her up even though it's out of the way and it's not even a date. How she wish it was though.

Chandler is killing her softly with all this sweetness and thoughtfulness that she've never noticed before. It is really not a wonder that Monica's inlove with him.

Yup, Monica. She should think of Monica. Chandler's girlfriend. Her best friend. Rachel groaned in her mind.

" _Okay then see you there at 12. Bye Rach."_

 _"Yeah see you in a bit, Chandler. Bye."_

They ended the call. Rachel looked at the clock and saw that it's still a few minutes before noon. She went back to her desk and resisted the urge to check herself in the mirror. She tried in vain to go back to the report that she was doing before Chandler called instead.

At exactly 12 noon, she stood up, took her purse, and said _"I'm off to lunch"_ to anyone. She went to the elevator and pushed the down button too many times hoping it would make it arrive faster.

She walked fast to the restaurant where she will meet Chandler but slowed down when she was near, not wanting to seem too excited. She saw Chandler standing by the door of the restaurant, his back on her, but she could recognize his back anywhere. He turned around when he heard her footsteps approaching and then smiled brightly at her. Rachel felt her knees wobble.

 _"Hey Rach! Shall we? "_

 _"Hey Chandler! We shall"_ Rachel greeted back, smiling. Her mood already improving exponentially.

They walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. She felt Chandler behind her, opening the door and letting her get in first with his right hand on the small of her back.

Rachel thinks that Chandler is really trying to torture her. That is one of her weaknesses when it comes to men. She has a soft spot for men who are naturally chivalrous like that to anyone, even to women who they aren't dating.

Speaking of not dating, Rachel had to remind herself that they are not, in fact, dating. Chandler is not dating her. This is not a date. He is not up for grabs, not available for flirting of any kind, and very much taken. Yes, taken. By Monica. Her best friend. She should, she must remember all of that all the time. Never forget.

Rachel sighed. That's a lot of hard work for just an hour or so with Chandler over lunch. She's starting to think if it's all worth it.

They were lucky to be seated right away. They got a table for two by the glass window. Once seated, they were handed the menu.

 _"So, you're paying right, Bing? "_ Rachel smiled, mischief in her eyes.

 _"Oh no! You're gonna order the most expensive thing in the menu, huh?"_ Chandler asked, hurriedly perusing the menu to check the price of their most expensive meal.

Rachel laughed. _"Relax Chandler, I won't let you go broke"_

Chandler let out an exaggerated breath and pretended to wipe his brow. Both of them laughing.

 _"No, go ahead and order what you want Rach."_ Chandler said, voice serious but with a smile on his face. They gave their orders and waited for their food.

" _Ooh I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since last night."_ Rachel said seeing the food being served to the other tables.

 _"Oh that's right, we missed you during breakfast this morning. Woke up late, huh?"_ Chandler asked her.

 _"Yeah, I slept through my alarm. I just felt so tired last night."_ If he only knew he's the reason why she couldn't sleep last night, was so tired, and woke up late this morning.

 _"Oh yeah about last night..."_ Chandler started to say.

 _Shit. What about last night? Please let it not be about the kiss._ Rachel thought to herself.

 _"I must say, hats off to you Rachel. Quite a competitor."_ Chandler continued, extending his hand to Rachel for a handshake.

Rachel could feel herself blushing as the memory of last night's kiss with Chandler went back to the forefront of her mind again. She shook his hand and felt herself blush even more as she felt the warmth of Chandler's hand. She tried to hide her blush by laughing and saying _"Thank you and that is because you're easy to beat."_

 _"Eh...yeah! "_ Chandler laughed.

Their food was served after a bit. With both of them hungry enough, they ate their food with much gusto.

 _"Wow, my colleagues are right for a change, the food here are great!"_ Chandler exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the table napkin.

" _Yes, food was really delicious. Thank you for lunch, Chandler. "_ Rachel sat back and smiled at Chandler.

Over a cup of coffee, Chandler knowing Rachel's love for gossips, told Rachel about his office gossips. Some of them juicy and most of them just downright funny.

Rachel watched Chandler as he talks. He tells the stories in a such an animated way that only she thinks he can, making his stories sound even juicier and funnier. His long, strong arms wildly gesturing at times. His lean upper body moving in different directions as beautiful blue eyes shining with mirth, his nose just perfect, skin clear except for some stubble growth, his mouth turned into a smile. His lips, that she was just reminded last night of how surprisingly soft and sweet they were, moving as he speaks. He looks dreamy.

She must admit, he looks happy. Despite of being the funny one in their group, you don't always see that kind of happiness on his face. And with that, even if it hurts her heart knowing that it was not because of her, she's already happy. If not for anything, he is one of her best friends and one of her most favorite persons, if not the most, in the world. So yeah, she's happy that he's happy.

 _"Aaargh Chandler you're making me want to not go back to work now."_ Rachel whined.

 _"Yeah me too. You know what, we should do this again tomorrow. In fact, let's do this everyday. We used to have lunch together everyday before, remember? Why did we stop again?"_ Chandler asked.

 _"Well that was because you started dating Joanna. Remember her? My old boss?"_ Rachel cringed at the thought of her former boss and her brief affair with Chandler. One particular memory came to mind. Chandler pantless and handcuffed on the chair in Joanna's office. Rachel felt herself blush for the 100th time today.

 _"Oh yeah, that's why. Joanna. Bless her soul."_ Chandler said, thoughtful. After a bit, he continued _"Anyway, so what do you say, tomorrow lunch again? "_

Rachel pretended to think about it first _"Hmmm, it depends. Are you paying again?"_

 _"Goodness woman! If I keep feeding Joey AND you, I'd really go broke"_ Chandler said, exasperated.

Rachel laughed _"Eh, you're not bad company, you'll do for a lunch buddy."_

He flashed her his smile that just melted her heart.

Rachel went almost an hour over her lunch break and Mr. Waltham gave her another of his disappointed looks but, Rachel realized, it was all worth it.

Rachel's good mood stayed on until she got home. She was about to open their apartment door when she heard Monica's giddy voice _"Chandleeerrr-"_ followed by a shriek. When she heard moans right after, she backed out. She doesn't want her good mood to go away yet so she walked across Apartment 19 instead.

Joey was sitting on his Barcalounger and watching TV. He looked up when she opened the door. _"Hey Rachel! What's up?"_

 _"Hey Joe! Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"_ Rachel entered the apartment and sat on Chandler's Barcalounger.

 _"Sure. Chandler and Monica at it again, huh? "_

Rachel sighed and nodded her head.

 _"I feel you Rach. Been going home to that for like half a year now."_ Joey stood up, went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer.

 _"You want beer? Those two can go at it for hours so you might as well sit back, relax, and have a beer."_

Rachel sighed again and said _"Sure, I'll have a beer. Thanks Joey."_

They were watching mindless TV and drinking beer when they heard commotion across the hall. They looked at each other, got up, and ran across the hall to check what's happening.

 _"What the hell are you doing?! "_ They heard Ross yelled at Chandler.

 _"Hey what's going on? "_ Rachel asked.

 _"I think... I think Ross knows about me and Monica"_ Chandler answered her.

Joey being Joey said _"Dude, he's right there."_ Rachel, Chandler, and Monica looked at Joey with disbelief.

 _"I thought you were my best friend. This is my sister. My best friend and my sister. I cannot believe_ _it!"_ Ross continued, emphasizing almost every word.

 _"Look, we are not just messing around. I love her, okay. I'm in love with her."_ Chandler explained to Ross, pulling Monica closer to him for emphasis.

Rachel felt a pinch in her heart. She had already heard him say those words yesterday but her heart reacted just the same. She looked down and closed her eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry that you have to find out this way. I'm sorry but it's true, I love him too."_ Monica affirmed to Ross, her one hand reaching out to Ross while the other one wrapped around Chandler's waist.

Rachel still looking down and eyes still closed. Then she heard Ross say in a tone total opposite of his tone a few minutes ago _"My best friend and my sister. I cannot believe this!"_ He then hugged both Chandler and Monica at the same time.

Rachel and Joey felt relieved that Ross is no longer mad and it looks lile there'll be no fist fight of any kind. Ross now happy with the news and unaware that they all knew except him told Joey and Rachel _"Oh I'm sorry, you guys probably wanna get some hugs in too, huh? Big news! "_

 _"Aww it's okay, we've actually known for a while."_ Rachel happily shared to Ross.

The look on Ross's face after she shared that piece of information made Rachel realize that she probably said the wrong thing. Rachel and Joey actually backed up in fear when Ross approached them "You all knew and didn't tell me?! "

 _Shit!_ Rachel thought. She has to come up with some explanation since Joey is pretty much useless right now.

 _"Ross we were worried about you, okay? We didn't know how you were gonna react."_ Rachel tried to explain. Joey agreeing by gesturing to her.

 _"You were worried about me? You didn't know how I was gonna react?"_ Ross said again in a totally opposite tone. He went and hugged Rachel and Joey, flattered with their concern on his feelings.

She should have a talk with Emily about Ross's mental health, Rachel thought. His erratic mood swings is giving Rachel whiplash.

 _"Okay, alright. Whew! What do you say we clear out here and let these two lovebirds get back down to business?"_ Joey smiling suggestively.

Once again, Ross's mood changed and gave Joey a death stare. This time, Rachel agrees with Ross and did the same to Joey.

 _"Hey, hey, hey I'm just talking here. He's the one doing your sister."_ Joey pointed to Chandler, earning him exasperated looks from both Monica and Chandler.

Rachel wanted to strangle Joey instead she just pushed him back to their apartment before he open his big mouth again.

Later that night, laying on her bed, Rachel thought about the day's events. Now, all of them knows that Chandler and Monica are together and that they are inlove with each other. Monica, her best friend, is inlove with Chandler.

And she, is inlove with the same guy. No point in denying it to herself anymore. The pain in her heart at the knowledge of Chandler and Monica being inlove with each other, a telltale sign that her crush on him had blossomed in to love.

Yes she, Rachel Karen Green, is inlove with Chandler Muriel Bing.

And she knows. Oh God, she knows. It's nothing but a heartbreak waiting to happen.


	7. So, This is Love

**Chapter 7 - So, This Is Love**

 **Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for not posting for quite a while. Real life got in the way. But, here's an update. Hope you guys like it and really, thank you for sticking around.

Oh and yeah, this is still a Randler story. Rachel and Chandler end-game. So, seriously, if you don't like the pairing or can't stomach it or what not, please feel free to move on to the next story. There are a lot of stories out there that suits your preference.

 **Disclaimer:** Friends. Not mine. Borrowed some lines though.

/

As they have agreed, Rachel and Chandler ate their lunch together again. They are on a different restaurant this time, agreeing to try a different restaurant everyday. It warms her heart that Chandler is planning something long term with her, even something as mundane as having lunch together everyday.

She is not sure though if having lunch with Chandler everyday will be good for her in the long run. The rational part of her thinks that she is playing with fire which she is sure will burn her to ashes in the end. But the other part of her, the part that is hopelessly falling in love with Chandler, refuses to give up the short time of the day that she gets to spend with Chandler alone. If or when she get burned in the end, she'd cross the bridge when she gets there. For now, Rachel is taking whatever she could get with Chandler.

"...what do you think Rach?"

"Huh? Umm, sorry what?" Rachel asked, feeling embarrassed that she was caught zoning out.

"Pay attention, Green!" Chandler snapped at Rachel.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Chandler.

"What I was saying was, Ross was already having trouble with the other tenants of the building because he doesn't want to give a hundred bucks contribution for their building's handyman who will be retiring. What do you think? Should Ross just give the hundred dollars or like what he said, should he just stick to his principles?" Chandler continued.

Rachel took a sip of her drink first before answering "Well, I think if he wants his neighbor to like him then he should just pay the hundred dollars."

"Well, Ross said he's just gonna throw a party for everyone in the building then he's gonna sit them down and explain to them that he's not a bad guy but just a guy with principles." Chandler said, getting some fries from Rachel's tray.

"See, that's what I'm saying. Why don't he just pay the hundred bucks? The party's gonna cost him way more than that anyway" Rachel argued.

"Oh you know Ross and his _principles_ " Chandler did the air quotes upon saying the word principles.

He stole some more fries from Rachel's plate again, causing Rachel to slap his hand. "Hey, stop stealing my fries!"

Chandler stuck his tongue out at Rachel first and continued "...and he's pretty confident that their neighbors would like him when they come to his awesome _par-tay."_

Rachel couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at that and teasing Chandler "and that crazy party animal will be your brother-in-law."

"Very, very funny, but don't say things like that in front of Monica. I don't want you putting any ideas in her head."

The whole gang had been teasing Chandler and Monica since this morning. Well, it's more like they're trying to freak Chandler out by talking about marriage and kids. It was actually pretty hilarious the way Chandler freaks out.

There's a very small part of her that wants to rejoice at the thought that with the way Chandler is still freaking out at the talks of marriage and kids with Monica, that maybe they're not that serious yet and that maybe there's still a chance for her after all. Rachel immediately squashed that part of her though.

"Umm Chandler, you do realize that those ideas are probably already in Monica's head?" Surely Chandler already knows that, right?

"Wh-wh-why would she think that?" Chandler asked obviously already starting to freak out.

"Chandler why are you acting so freaked out? I'm telling you something you already know. Do you not know Monica? I knew Monica since we were in diapers. She had her wedding planned since we were 8. Come on, she broke up with Richard because she didn't want to have babies!' Rachel elaborated.

"I don't see it that way, okay? Because, I see two Monica's. The one that was my friend, who lives across the hall and wanted to have a lot of babies and then the new Monica, who I just started to date. Now, who's to say what she wants! I'm right. I'm right. Am I right?' Chandler tried to explain, frantic.

At that moment, it was like the shoulder angel and devil appeared on each of her shoulders. The devil telling her to milk Chandler's freak out for all its worth and use it as an opportunity to plant a seed of doubt in Chandler's mind about her feelings for Monica and the future of their relationship. It's telling her to freak him out more and to ultimately push him to end it with Monica. While the angel on her other shoulder was reminding her that these are her best friends and she can't do that to them. She can't get in the way of her best friends' happiness.

Rachel shook her head to clear the voices away.

"Am I right?!" Chandler asked again.

"No, you're right. You are absolutely right. I mean that makes everything different." She sarcastically answered.

"Okay it's not different at all, is it?"

"Not unless different means the same" Rachel rubbed her chin, pretending to be deep in thought about Chandler's explanation.

Chandler groaned and started banging his forehead on the table.

/

Later that evening, Rachel was sitting on their couch in their apartment, reading her latest copy of Vogue. She just came home from work and was waiting for the others to decide what to do for dinner, when Monica came storming in. Their door opened and closed with a slam, startling her a little. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw Monica's frowning face, "Hey Mon. What's up? Everything alright?"

"Hey Rachel. Do you have any plans tonight?" Monica greeted back.

"I was just actually waiting for you guys to know what we'll be doing for dinner."

"Do you wanna go out for dinner? Just you and I? We haven't been out just the two of us for quite a while" Monica invited Rachel.

Rachel knew right away that Monica and Chandler had a fight or something. She knew it's a last-minute invitation. Though it's true that they haven't been out just the two of them for quite some time because Monica has been busy with Chandler and she's been busy, well, crushing on Chandler, she is sure that going out with her for dinner wasn't really part of Monica's original plan for the night. She probably want to spend some time away from Chandler to cool off and to maybe talk to her about it. So, best friend duties it is then for her.

"Sure, Mon. Do you wanna go now?" Rachel put her magazine away.

"Yeah let's go now. What do you feel like having for dinner?" Monica asked her.

"Japanese? I'd like some salmon skin rolls." Rachel suggested, getting hungry at the thought of one of her favorite food.

"Japanese? Eh...How about our favorite Mexican place on the other block?" Unlike Rachel, Monica isn't really fond of Japanese food.

Rachel, as once described by Phoebe as a pushover, did not bother to insist what she prefers and just agreed with Monica. "That sounds good too. Let's go?"

/

Rachel doesn't know why but she actually feel nervous being alone with Monica. This is the first time that they have really been alone since she started having feelings for Chandler. She's worried that Monica would see right through her and be able to tell that she's in love with her boyfriend.

"Not that this is not nice, but Monica, what's wrong?" Rachel decided to ask Monica since she is still frowning and all.

"Chandler. Chandler is what's wrong!"

Rachel knew it!

"He's really pissing me off. I can't even look at him right now!" Monica said, annoyed.

"Why? What did he do now?"

"It's Chandler being his usual commitment-phobic self. He's freaking out because everybody was talking and joking around about marriage and stuff." Monica continued.

"But Mon, didn't you know this about Chandler even before you guys got into a relationship?" Rachel couldn't help but try to defend Chandler a little.

"Yes, I knew that about him. I mean, I knew he's going to do this at one point or another."

"Okay? So, what's making you mad then?"

"What's making me mad is he's freaking out because he thinks he knows what I want. You know I hate that Rach. He just assumed that I want all of that. Marriage and kids. He even accused me of having baby fever! Can you believe that?! He acted like he knew all that for a fact." Monica ranted, her voice getting louder and louder.

Rachel had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying that they all do think that that is what she wants. She knows it would just piss Monica even more. She's thinking of what's the best thing to say when Monica said "Things like this, it makes me think if I made the right decision of getting into a relationship with Chandler."

Rachel was astounded and somehow confused. "What are you talking about Monica?"

What she really wanted to ask though was how could she even say those things!

"...you love Chandler, Mon! You guys are in love with each other, right? Right?"

"Yes, I love him and I know he loves me but I just don't think that he's ever gonna grow up. Do you think Chandler's gonna ever grow up and get over his fear of commitment...or...or...to maybe to ever stop freaking out at the mere mention of marriage or kids?!" Monica said, all riled up again.

All of a sudden, the angel and the devil on each of her shoulders seem to have appeared again. The one telling her to agree with Monica, tell her that she's right, that she thinks Chandler's never gonna grow up. Rile Monica even more. Water the seed of doubt that she couldn't believe was already planted in Monica's mind. Maybe push her to end it with Chandler.

While the other one was telling her to tell Monica what she really thinks. That Chandler is very much capable of growth, that he can overcome his fear of commitment, of marriage and kids. It is pushing her to defend Chandler and build Monica's confidence on him back again. Make sure that Monica will remain in love and continue to love Chandler, that he will remain loved by the one he loves, even if it wasn't her.

"Look Monica, you know Chandler. We know Chandler. He had screwed up before and he can screw up again, yes, but Mon he just needs guidance. Your guidance" Rachel started to persuade Monica.

"But I can't keep on being his relationship tutor. It's tiring you know. I mean, if he's too afraid to be in a real relationship then he shouldn't be in one." Monica argued.

"You're right but you gotta see too that he's really trying Mon. I think that he's better in relationships than he lets on and I really do think too that he can overcome his fear of commitment. For you." She tried to assure Monica some more.

"You really think so?" Monica asked, voice now soft and calm.

"Yes, I really do." She patted Monica's hand.

"Alright, but he needs to figure this one out on his own and besides I'm not yet done not wanting to talk to him."

"Oh of course" Rachel agreed, understanding exactly what Monica meant.

Monica went back to eating her food and then said, "So Chandler told me you're lunch buddies again."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She looked at Monica to try to gauge her reaction and see if there are any hint of suspicion in her voice or any sign that indicates that Monica's bothered with the fact that her best friend is having lunch regularly with her boyfriend. She knows that Monica would not deliberately tell her not to have lunch with Chandler anymore if she's bothered with that idea, but Rachel would have to stop it voluntarily if that would be the case. So she is hoping against all hope that Monica is okay with it because right now she doesn't think that she could give up yet that short time in a day that she gets to spend with Chandler.

"Umm yeah, kind of. Are you okay with it?" Rachel hesitantly asked, holding her breath while waiting for Monica's answer.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure, of course. You're friends too. Actually, I was thinking since you guys have lunch together everyday, maybe you can be his relationship tutor!"

"What? Why me? Monica, I'm not even it in a relationship right now." Rachel exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't mean you don't know a thing or two about relationships."

"I thought he needs to figure things out on his own?" Rachel remembered Monica's words earlier.

"Yeah but you also said that he just needs guidance. Besides, who knows me better than anyone else? You! You're perfect for it. You can help steer him to the direction that will not make him screw it up with me." Monica explained.

"Isn't that some kind of manipulation?" Rachel asked, dubious.

Monica thought for a moment then answered "Hmmm...okay fine, I mean you don't have to tell him exactly what to do and you know, all the time. Just help him out when he confides in you or when you know we're having some problems or something. Chandler is pretty transparent. He doesn't have to say anything but you'd know if something is bothering him or if he's upset or anxious."

"Okay. But you know you're right, Chand;er's pretty transparent and Mon, lately I can see that he's very happy. Happiest that I've ever seen him actually" Rachel sincerely said.

"Really, Rach? Well, despite this, I'm happy too."

Rachel can see tears in Monica's eyes. Happy tears.

"I'm really happy for the both of you." She really is. Her heart may be breaking but Rachel is still happy for her best friends.

/

The following evening, all of them minus Chandler were hanging out at the girls' apartment before dinner when Chandler came barging in the door, surprising them all.

"Where's Monica? Where is she?! I need to talk to her! It's urgent! Is she here?!"

All of them were just looking at Chandler like he had lost his mind. Monica was just right in front of him.

Monica raised her hand and said "I'm Monica".

Chandler approached Monica "I need to talk to you. It's urgent! Okay, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, you know a lot of, uh, us thinking. And, uh, well I guess there's only one way to do this." He then got down one knee.

Monica understood right away what Chandler was trying to do and started to freak out."Wait what...wha-...what are you doing?"

Chandler took a ring from his pocket, still down on one knee. "Monica..."

"No, no, don't. Don't do it!" Monica interrupted Chandler, trying to stop him from proposing.

"Will you marry me?"

All five of them were in total shock. Phoebe covered her eyes, too embarrassed for Chandler and Monica. Joey and Ross was rendered speechless. Monica didn't know if she's gonna laugh or cry.

Rachel, she was stunned. "Oooh, I cannot look"

She didn't realize she said it out loud. She was too shocked to feel hurt at that moment. She didn't want to look at it but was just too stunned to even move, not even to cover her eyes.

"Chandler why are you doing this?" Monica asked.

"I don't know. But I know that I'm not afraid to do this." Chandler answered which earned him a disbelieving look from Monica.

"Chandler...?!"

"I'm doing this because I'm sorry?" Chandler hesitantly answered.

"Do you really think the best reason to get married is because you're sorry?" Monica asked him, exasperated.

"No, the best reason to get married is pregnancy. Sorry is pretty much fourth you know, behind being ready and actually wanting to get married. Will you be my wife?"

Rachel would like to think that Chandler was actually joking with his answers but it looked like he was actually serious about it.

Monica, who looked like to be really feeling incredulous with the words that came out of Chandler's mouth, knelt down to be on the same level as Chandler and told him "Chandler, umm, I want you to take just a minute and I want you to think about how ridiculous this sounds."

"Yeah, I'm kinda wishing everyone wasn't here right now" Chandler whispered to Monica. He was actually embarrassed.

Monica reached out to Chandler and said "Honey, do you know that none of those stuff came from me? I mean, I never said I wanted to have babies and get married right now!"

"Yeah I know, but I was really confused and then I talked to these guys..." Chandler pointed at Joey and Ross.

 _Oh that's why!_ Rachel thought.

Monica apparently thought the same. "Who? Two divorces and Joey?!"

"Hey!" Ross reacted.

"She's right you know" Joey commented.

"Yeah, but still, cheap shot!" Ross said, a little hurt with Monica's comments.

"Oh my God, what would you have done if I said yes?" Monica asked Chandler.

"Well I would have been happy because I would've been able to spend the rest of my life with the woman that I love. Or you would've seen a Chandler-shaped hole in that door."

Rachel didn't know if Chandler's answers made her want to laugh or cry.

/

Later that night, lying on her bed alone, Rachel thought out loud "So, this is what love is?"

She had loved Ross. He was, in fact, her first love. Yet, the love that she's feeling for Chandler right now seems to be very different from the love that she felt for Ross.

Rachel is not a bad person but she knows she's no saint either. She is definitely not the most selfless person there is. Growing up from an affluent family, she was used to getting whatever she wanted and wasn't really trained to share. Although she can confidently say that she had grown up and had changed ever since she ran away on her wedding day and became independent, she still have her bratty moments from time to time. She was after all daddy's spoiled princess. That's why this selfless love she's feeling is very new for her. She didn't know she can ever consider anyone's happiness over her own, that she'd rather herself get hurt than hurt them. Yes, them. She'd rather get herself hurt than to ever hurt Chandler and Monica.

She loves Monica. She's her best friend. She's family.

And Chandler, Rachel loves him too. As a friend and more. This selfless kind of love she never thought she could feel was all because of him.

He stirs a myriad of emotions in her, love as the most prominent. He is somehow changing her views on love. She knows though that loving him is wrong but, as the cliche goes, she just doesn't want to be corrected. Loving him entails sacrifices on her part, she knows that. Sacrifices that would never be acknowledged, would never be known by anyone, not by Chandler especially, to appreciate or thank her for. Loving him would bring on a world of pain. It's a love story with no happy ending.

Yet, somehow, she does not see herself giving up anytime soon. She couldn't even if she wanted to. And she just doesn't want to.

So yeah, Rachel guess, this must be what love is.

/

 _"There's no love without pain" - Irving Stone_


	8. Tell Him

**Chapter 8 - Tell Him**

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry! I know I haven't posted a new chapter since like forever. Been real busy but, here I am, with a new chapter and it's my new year gift for all of you. Happy New Year!

Title based on the song "Tell Him" by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand.

 _This is a **Randler** story. **Rachel and Chandler end-game.** So, seriously, if you don't like the pairing or can't stomach it or what not, please feel free to move on to the next story. There are a lot of stories out there that suits your preference._

 **Disclaimer:** Friends. Not mine. Borrowed some lines though.

/

"Guess what?!" Rachel and Chandler both said at the same time. The two are having lunch together at the deli near Rachel's office.

"Ladies first" Chandler gestured to Rachel.

"I have a job interview at Ralph Lauren tomorrow!" Rachel excitedly told Chandler.

"Wow, Congratulations! For what position?" Chandler asked, excited for his friend too.

"It's for the position of coordinator of their women's collection. I'd be working right under the director if I got the job." She cannot hide her excitement for the job. She is really hopeful that she'd get it.

"That's great Rach! I'm so happy for you." Chandler patted her hand.

"Thank you. Oh Chandler, it's the perfect, perfect job for me!"

"Well I'm sure you'll get the job Rach, especially if you nail the interview. You know, for prospective employees under my team, HR send applicants to me for their final interview. You want some tips?" Chandler offered.

"Yes please" Rachel leaned forward, eager to hear Chandler's advice.

"Okay. Well,first and foremost, handshake. You know, the way you shake hands says a lot about you and it can make a great first impression." Chandler stood up and gestured for Rachel to do the same.

Clearing his throat and extending his hand to Rachel, he said "Good afternoon, Ms. Green".

Rachel shook Chandler's hand and felt the same electric spark she feels every time she got to touch Chandler. His hands are pretty big with slender, shapely fingers. It is slightly calloused yet soft, like the hands of a man who works more using his brain than his hands. His handshake is surprisingly strong and firm, and it made Rachel feel a different kind of sensation. She felt herself start to blush so she pulled her hand from Chandler's grasp and sat down quickly.

Rachel saw that it kind of surprised Chandler but luckily he chose not to comment about it and just sat down too instead. "Nice, firm handshake Rachel. Very good."

"Thank you" Rachel beamed at the praise.

"Anyway, I really think even without practice you'll do great and that you'll get the job Rach." Chandler assured her.

They went back to eating their food and was quiet for a bit when Chandler suddenly said "Oh!"

Rachel looked at Chandler and saw him frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I was just thinking, so when you get this new job, that means we won't be lunch buddies anymore?"

"What? Why? If they hire me, I will just be moving to like the next building. I think it's even closer to your building than my building now. And, I'm sure my lunch hours would pretty much be the same time. Yeah, so you'll still be stuck with me for lunch" Rachel said.

It really warms her heart that Chandler was sad at the thought that they may not be able to have their lunch together anymore. It's making her happy to know that he really seems to enjoy her company.

"That's great, Rach! I thought I'd have to force myself to eat lunch with the people from my office again." Chandler said, whispering the last part.

"Anyway, so what was your "guess what" earlier?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah that. Well, guess what? Monica and I will be celebrating our 10th month anniversary this weekend!"

Rachel felt a pinch in her heart. She didn't expect that today. "Oh, umm...wow! You're counting? I'm impressed."

"Well it's Monica" Chandler explained.

"Aww that's sweet. It's Monica, so you're counting" Rachel exclaimed, trying hard to ignore the pinch-like pain she's feeling at the thought.

"Well, that too. But no, it's more like it's kind hard not to remember it's our 10th month anniversary when Monica kind of reminds me everyday for the past, hmmm let's see...four weeks?!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh I see. Anyway, so what's your plan?"

"I'm taking her out for a fancy dinner. I'm thinking maybe Jean Georges, you know." Chandler told Rachel, feeling proud of his plan.

"Wow, fancy. But, wait a minute. is it this Saturday? Don't we have plans to watch Law and Order together for Joey?"

Joey landed a one-episode gig on Law and Order and the six of them planned on watching it together to show support for Joey.

"I thought about that, see, they agreed to sit us at 11:30 as long as we both had the chicken and didn't get dessert"

Rachel was aghast but couldn't help but laugh "Monica would kill you."

"See, I thought about that too. She won't be that mad if I give her a gift too" Chandler quipped.

"Okay, what are you giving her?"

"It's a secret. I don't want to tell."

Rachel gave Chandler a narrow look "You haven't gotten Monica anything yet, have you?"

"Noooo...but see, Rach, that's when you come in" Chandler admitted.

"Me? What do I get to do with it?" Rachel doesn't really want to be part of Chandler and Monica's 10th month or on any of their anniversary.

"Can you help me pick a gift for Monica, please Rachel? Pretty, pretty please?" Chandler pleaded, holding Rachel's hands.

She doesn't really want to but she looked at Chandler's hands holding her hands and at the pleading look on his face and she caved. "Ummm sure, I guess"

So much for her not wanting to be part of that. Like, she can ever say no to Chandler.

"Yes! Thanks Rach, you're the best! So maybe we'll look tomorrow? Is it okay with you to spend some of our lunch breaks to look?"

"Yeah okay. Do you have any idea what you wanna give her?"

"Ugh! No idea, Rach. I can't think of anything I can give for a 10th month anniversary." Chandler groaned.

"Hey, you still have the ring that you used when you _proposed_ to Monica the other day? Maybe you can give that again to Monica. Is 10th month anniversary reason enough to get married, Chandler?" Rachel teased Chandler.

"Har har. Very funny, Green" Chandler threw a balled-up napkin at her.

She laughed and said "What? Just an idea!"

Chandler threw another napkin at her then started laughing himself too.

Rachel realized that she loves Chandler's laugh and she loves their moments like this.

/

Chandler yawned again. It was his fifth yawn since they met for lunch, Rachel counted.

"Could you be anymore sleepy?!'

"Huh? Oh sorry about all the yawning. I am just so sleepy " Chandler apologized before letting out another yawn.

"Why are you so sleepy anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Monica tired me out".

Rachel should have known better but to ask. "Ummm...too much information Chandler!"

"No, that's not what I meant. Or maybe it was. Yeah it's what I really meant but it's just that..." Chandler tried to explain.

She looked at his face and saw a bothered look so she asked him "But what Chandler? What's wrong?"

"Well, I know I really shouldn't be complaining 'coz you know, I'm getting a lot of sex because of this, but, it kinda bothers me that Monica and I are having all this sex just to prove something..."

"Honey, I'm sorry but you gotta explain it more than that" Rachel interrupted.

"Okay, you see Phoebe woke up the competitive beast in Monica when she told her how she's really enjoying the beginning part of her and Gary's relationship"

"The beginning part?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, apparently it's the part where you can't keep you hands off each other at the start of your relationship" Chandler clarified.

"Oh yeah, I love that part too!" Rachel said dreamily.

Chandler rolled his eyes and continued "anyway, so Phoebe told Monica that and kinda implied after that Monica and I are no longer in that stage."

"Uh oh. That would really wake up the beast" Rachel winced, imagining Monica's possible reactions to Phoebe.

"Right. So now, Monica's all riled up and on a mission to prove to Phoebe that we are a hotter couple than her and Gary by having lots and lots of sex"

"And you're complaining because why again?" She cannot believe that Chandler is complaining about having lots of sex.

Chandler looked around first then leaned closer to Rachel and whispered "Okay don't ever tell Joey I said this but sex was not that fun when it becomes a chore, you know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded and Chandler continued "Don't get me wrong, making love with Monica is the greatest, but having lots of great sex in one day could still tire you out."

She so doesn't want to talk about Monica and Chandler _making love_ so she said instead "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that you or Joey would complain about having lots of sex."

Chandler stuck his tongue out at Rachel "Like what I've said, I'm not really complaining about the number of sex we're having. It just maybe, you know, I really don't get why everything has to be a competition for Monica."

"Chandler this is nothing new to you. You know this about Monica way, way before you guys got together." Rachel reminded him.

"That's true and believe it or not, it is one of the things I found endearing about her but that doesn't mean I completely get it."

Rachel thought of something "You know, it may not be just about Monica's competitiveness."

"What else could it be then?" Chandler started to get confused.

"Okay, it could be that she feels sad that you're not really there anymore" Rachel tried to explain.

Chandler still confused, asked "Right where?"

"Ugh, you're such a guy! Pay attention, Bing! Monica may be sad because you're no longer in the beginning phase of your relationship".

"What? Why?" Chandler gotten even more confused.

"Because Monica is all about the excitement. I can guarantee you that she loves the part when you were all over each other all the time. A lot."

"Really, I mean yeah, that was great. Really great. But to tell you the truth, I'm more excited about where we right now."

It's Rachel's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I've never been in a relationship that's lasted this long before. You know to get past the beginning and still be around each other all the time, I think that's pretty incredible. And the fact that this is happening all with Monica, yeah I think that's pretty exciting." Chandler said with a soft and gentle voice.

Rachel was speechless. She wanna cry because of the sudden rush of affection and overwhelming love she feels for this sweet, sweet man. And, she also wants to cry because it is heartbreaking to hear those lovely, endearing words from the man that she loves knowing that it's meant for another woman.

"Rach? Rachel? Hey, Rachel?!"

"Huh? Uh, yeah..."

"So? What do you think?"

 _I think I love you_ , Rachel thought and wanted to say but couldn't. Instead, she said "I think you should tell Monica exactly that. It would help calm her down and let her know, at the same time, that there's nothing to worry about even if you're not in the beginning stage of your relationship anymore." She felt tears fell from her eyes.

"Rachel are you okay? Why are you crying?" Chandler asked, reaching out for her hands on the table again.

"Oh no, no, these are happy tears. I'm just so happy for Monica" She lied.

Chandler chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. You're right, I should tell Monica that. Maybe later, she wants us to have dinner with Phoebe and Gary. I'm sure she'll go crazy again and I'd have my opportunity to tell her that."

Rachel nodded. She noticed that Chandler's hand is still on hers. She regretfully removed her hand from under Chandler's. Somehow, her heart breaks even more at the feel of his touch.

"Oh hey, today's your job interview at Ralph Lauren's right? What time?" Chandler suddenly remembered.

"Yeah. It's at 2PM. I actually took the whole afternoon off so I don't have to go back to the office before and after the interview."

Chandler looked at his watch. "You only have 45 minutes left before the interview. Nervous?"

"A little, yeah. I just really want this job."

"Don't worry, Rach. I know you're gonna get the job. You'll do great." Chandler tried to assure her.

"Thanks Chandler! Oh do you mind if we'll just look for Monica's gift tomorrow?"

"No, no, it's alright. We can just do it tomorrow or the next day. It won't be until this weekend anyway."

To Rachel's surprise, Chandler stayed with her until it's time for her to start walking to the Ralph Lauren's office building. He even insisted on walking with her.

When they got in front of the building, Chandler stood facing Rachel and gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek. Rachel's heart did a somersault.

"Good luck, Rach! Now go knock 'em dead" Chandler said, pushing her lightly towards the entrance of the building.

"Okay, okay. Thank you Chandler. I'll see you later." She waved goodbye to Chandler and smiled at him.

"Okay, let me know how it goes." He waited until she got on the elevator before walking away towards his office. Despite her nerves, Rachel somehow feels positive and in spite of her broken heart, she feels happy. She knows it's all because of Chandler. That dear, dear man.

/

Rachel slammed the door close when she came home later that night. Chandler and Joey are in their apartment, as usual, and looked at her as she entered.

"Oh hey Rachel! How did the interview go?" Chandler excitedly asked her.

"Ugh, horrible! I did the stupidest, most embarrassing thing!"

"Did you tell the guy you wanted to have sex with his wife and then fall right out of your chair?" Joey asked her, clearly remembering one of his past auditions.

"No..."

"So what happened?" asked Chandler, concern obvious in his voice.

"So okay, the interview part went so well you know. I even made him laugh. He said something about a boat and I was like, _well yeah! If you've got enough life jackets!_ "

Chandler and Joey looked at her like she's gone crazy, clearly not getting the joke.

"Trust me, it was actually very funny. Anyway, so we were saying goodbye and ugh!" Her face started to get red as what happened earlier flashed back at her mind.

She continued. "Alright, we were shaking hands and he kinda leaned toward me. Maybe he was going to open the door but I totally misread him and I...uhhh..."

"You kissed him?!" Joey asked her, shocked.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do!"

"Well, you could've tried not kissing him" Chandler quipped.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Chandler "Thanks Chandler".

Monica came out of the bathroom and joined them in the kitchen. "Hey Rach, a guy from Ralph Lauren called. You got a second interview."

"I can't believe it! I got a second interview!" Rachel excitedly said.

"I bet that kiss isn't looking like such a big mistake now, is it?" Joey commented.

"What? Wait a minute, you don't think that's why he wants me back?" Rachel asked Joey, her bubble already burst.

"Yeah" Joey frankly answered but Chandler made a noise, signalling Joey to shut up and change his answer.

"No?"

"I accidentally kissed him in the interview and now he wants me back. You know, of course, let's bring the girl who kisses everybody back!" Rachel cried.

"C'mon Rach. Don't be like that" Chandler tried to console her.

"Oh my God! What if he thinks I'm the kind of girl that would just sleep with him?"

"He probably wants you back because you're right for the job." Monica assured her.

Joey went in front of Rachel, facing the window, and hugged her. "Oh Rachel look, don't say that. I think you just need a hug from Joey."

Rachel hugged him back, feeling a little comforted.

"She's back! Hot girl's back!" Joey exclaimed.

Rachel was flattered. "Ooh, well I'm not totally back yet, but thank you."

Joey pushed Rachel away and headed to the window. "No, in Ross' building! She's back, she's back!" He signed something to the girl in the window on the other building, counted the floors and ran fast out of the door, leaving Rachel confused.

"I gotta check out this hot girl!" Chandler said walking towards the window but turned around quickly when he realized that Monica was in the room too.

"There she is!" He danced over to Monica and kissed her.

Rachel sighed. She doesn't need to see that right now, she thought. It's already heartbreaking to think that she might not get the job that she really wanted so she doesn't need the heartbreak from watching Chandler and Monica kissing and being all cuddly anymore. Not tonight.

She got up and said "I'm pretty beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow".

She retired to her room and stayed there until morning the next day.

/

The following day, Rachel and Chandler spent half of their lunch breaks looking for a gift for Monica.

"So, have you thought of anything to give to Monica?"

"Well, I'm thinking it has to be special."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Chandler "Duh. Of course it has to be special. That's a given."

"Okay, other than that, I have nothing." Chandler admitted.

"Okay, what you want is something special but not too extravagant. Your 1st anniversary is coming up, remember. Buy her something extravagant now and you will have an even harder time finding a gift to top it then." Rachel advised.

"You're right. You're right. I didn't think of that. Wow! You're good at this Rachel!"

"Yeah, I'm so good at this yet I don't have someone special to buy gifts for or buy me gifts."

"Aww Rach. C'mon, you're beautiful, sexy, kind, and intelligent. I'm a hundred percent sure you will find a perfect guy for you soon" Chandler told Rachel, hugging her and kissing her head.

The feel of Chandler's arms around her was making Rachel more emotional. How she wanted to tell him that she had already found the perfect guy for her and that it's him.

"And for your birthday, I promise to buy you a better and special gift" Chandler continued.

"Oh but you suck at buying and giving gifts" Rachel remembered the ridiculous gifts that Joey and Chandler gave them for their birthdays and Christmas.

"That's why I said I promise to give you BETTER gifts" Chandler laughed. He let go of Rachel and walked towards the glass display of different earrings.

A saleslady approached Chandler. "Looking for something for the special lady?" The saleslady asked Chandler, smiling and looking at Rachel.

Rachel was about to correct her when Chandler took her hand and told the saleslady, "Actually yes. What can you recommend?"

Rachel looked at their intertwined hands and then at Chandler, puzzled. The saleslady looked at them and beamed.

She pointed at the rows of pearl earrings. "Very good timing because these collections of beautiful pearl earrings just arrived today. It's perfect for the lovely lady."

"What do you think, baby?" Chandler asked Rachel.

Rachel was still looking at their intertwined hands, looked up too quickly she gave herself a whiplash when he heard Chandler called her baby.

 _What is Chandler doing?_ Rachel thought to herself.

He is making her feel a myriad of emotions with what he's been doing. She feels giddy at the idea of pretending to be his girlfriend and of course at the term of endearment _"baby"._ She feels electric at the feel of his hands intertwined with hers and dreamy with his beautiful eyes looking deep into her eyes. She feels hopeful and expectant that someday this will all be real.

At the same time, she feels like strangling Chandler for making her feel all that knowing that it won't ever come true. Because he's very much in love with Monica.

"Baby, I asked you what you think of the earrings?" Chandler said, breaking her internal musings.

There goes that "baby" again. Rachel sighed before looking at the earrings. "Oh wow they're so beautiful! Are they freshwater cultured pearls?" She asked the saleslady.

"Yes and they have high grade luster too. Would you like to try one?"

Rachel's eyes lit up and she excitedly took her earrings off. She was gonna put them on top of the glass display to get the pearl earrings to try them on when Chandler stood in front of her and said "Here let me put it on you."

Chandler tucked her hair behind her ears and gently put the earrings on her. She was holding her breath. He is standing very close in front of her that she can see the blue irises of his eyes and can feel his breath on her face. It smelled like mint and coffee from the coffee that he drank and the mint candies that he ate after their lunch. Rachel will now forever associate those smells to Chandler, she just know.

"...and there. Wow, yeah it looks good on you." Chandler said after he finished putting the earrings on her.

Rachel let out the breath that she was holding and shakily took the hand mirror that the saleslady was handing her. She looked at herself in the mirror and then turned to Chandler and told him "I think you should get this Chandler, they're beautiful."

"We also have necklace and bracelets. There are those that came as sets and there are single pieces too and they are all made of freshwater pearls." The saleslady offered, showing them the other pieces.

"Oooh they're gorgeous! I love the bracelets especially." Rachel said, inspecting the bracelet that caught her eye.

"Umm baby, I thought nothing too extravagant for today." Chandler reminded Rachel, taking the bracelet from her and handing it back to the saleslady and said "Thank you but we will just have the earrings for now."

"Of course. Excellent choice. Let me ring it up and wrap it for you. And oh, may I say, you are a very lovely couple." The nice saleslady told them before walking away to wrap their purchase.

Chandler put her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her close to him before saying thank you.

"Wow I can't believe she really believed that you're my girlfriend!"

"What the hell was that?!" Rachel asked turning to Chandler and hitting his arm.

"Ouch! Nothing, I just wanted to see if she would really believe that YOU are my girlfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know sometimes when I'm out with Monica, I think people look at us and think what's a hot girl doing with me." Chandler tried to explain.

"What?! Chandler that's ridiculous! You are handsome, despite of the sweater vests, and you and Monica makes a lovely couple." Rachel sincerely said. Obviously, she really thinks that Chandler is an attractive guy and it may be hurting her to think it, but she really thinks too that he and Monica do look good together.

"Really? Well, thanks Rach and thank you for helping me pick a gift for Monica. I really hope she would love it."

"Of course she will. Anyway, I gotta go. I have another interview at Ralph Lauren's today. Hopefully, I won't blow it this time. Wish me luck."

"Oh that's today? Sure you can't wait for me a few more minutes to finish here so I can walk you there?"

"No, no it's fine really. Thanks anyway."

"Okay. Well, good luck then and I'll see you later at home. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

Rachel nodded and waved at him goodbye.

/

Rachel came home from her second interview at Ralph Lauren's more upset than the first time and fuming. She went in their apartment and found it empty. Wanting to rant, she went across the hall to the boys' apartment to see if anyone's home. She knocked on their door first and then opened it. She found Chandler sitting on his Barcalounger watching TV.

"Ugh! You will not believe what that sleazeball from Ralph Lauren did to me!"

Chandler looked at her and pointed to his lips.

Rachel was amazed. "Okay, okay that's amazing. How did you know that?"

"Rach, you got ink on your lip".

Rachel touched her lip and then saw ink transferred to her fingers after. "Ohhhh..."

She slumped down on Joey's Barcalounger. "Oh Chandler I messed up again. Big time. Now I'm definitely not getting that job anymore!"

"Why? What happened Rach? What did you do?"

Rachel then told Chandler how she berated her interviewer, who happened to be the head of the HR Department, then stormed out of his office.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Well, because I thought because of what happened yesterday he thinks I'm easy and that he was asking for a kiss when he pointed at his lips, just like what you did a few seconds ago! And that's not the worst. I even went as far as accusing him of demanding sex from me before I stormed out of his office. Oh Chandler, I'm so stupid!"

Rachel started to cry for real as she thinks of how stupid she was earlier and that she definitely lost that job now even before she had it.

Chandler stood up from his Barcalounger and sat on the armrest of Joey's chair. He put his arm around Rachel and tried to console her. "Hey Rachel, listen, it's gonna be okay".

"How can you say that? Have you not heard what I said. I fucked up Chandler. They're not gonna give me another chance now and will definitely not consider the crazy girl for the position! Nothing ever goes my way!" Rachel cried out.

"Ssshhh. Stop crying Rach. Listen, why don't you give them a call and request, or okay, beg for another chance. Tell them you want to come in and apologize in person and when you're there you can point out why you think it's a big mistake for them to hire somebody else for the position."

"What would I say Chandler?" Rachel asked, still crying.

"Well, you can enumerate your good qualities that shows you're perfect for the job. Like maybe, how you going back there after everything that happened shows that you're courageous. When you said no when you thought he wanted sex from you in exchange of that job, shows that you have integrity. Yeah, stuff like that."

"You really think that's gonna work?"

"Of course it would. Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see." Chandler said, his voice so gentle. He was gently playing with her hair and was giving her light kisses on her head. Rachel looked up at Chandler and saw genuine concern and care on his face. She knows it's because they're best friends and nothing more but somehow all of these that Chandler's doing is making her feel more vulnerable and making her love him even more than she already does.

She'd blame it on her frustration over this job and in no longer getting what she wants, but she just have this overwhelming need to tell him how she feels. She needs to let it out in the open or she feels like she would self-combust.

She moved slightly to her right to face Chandler who is still sitting on her armrest. She took a deep breath and said "Chandler.."

"Yes, Rach?" He answered softly. He's still gently playing with her hair.

"Ummm, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Rach? Remember you can tell me anything." His beautiful eyes looking at her. So blue.

"Chandler, I...I..."

/

 _"I'm scared. So afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak._

 _Oooh._

 _What if there's another one he's thinking of. Maybe he's in love._

 _I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel._

 _I don't know what to do. I've been there with my heart out in my hand._

 _But what you must understand._

 _You can't let the chance to love him pass you by." - Tell Him (Celine Dion & Barbra Streisand)_


	9. Could She? Would she?

**Note** : This _is a_ _ **Randler**_ _story._ _ **Rachel and Chandler end-game.**_ _So, seriously, if you don't like the pairing or can't stomach it or what not, please feel free to move on to the next story. There are a lot of stories out there that suits your preference._

Thank you for all the reviews, I really, really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I can't thank each one individually right now. I know the review section became quite a warzone and I'm sorry for that. To my readers who defended this story and my choice of pairing, really, thank you very, very much.

To those who don't like the story and hate the pairing so much, thank you as well but sadly you can't control what people can write but what you can do control is what you read. There is a note in every chapter of my story declaring that this is a Randler story. I hope it's a warning enough for you to not waste your time reading it if you hate the pairing. Why waste your time over something that will just piss you off, right?

I believe that the magic of fanfiction is that, your imagination is your limit.

 **Disclaimer:** Friends. Not mine. Borrowed some lines though.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Could She? Would She?**

" _Chandler.."_

 _"Yes, Rach?" He answered softly. He's still gently playing with her hair._

 _"Ummm, I need to tell you something."_

 _"What is it Rach? Remember you can tell me anything." His beautiful eyes looking at her. So blue._

 _"Chandler, I...I..."_

 _/_

"Chandler, I...I..."

"Hey!" Phoebe and Ross greeted at the same time upon entering the guys' apartment.

Chandler stood up from where he's sitting and greeted them back. "Hey! "

Rachel couldn't speak. She couldn't believe she was about to tell Chandler how she feels about him. Phoebe and Ross coming in at the same time is like a douse of ice-cold water on her.

"Hey Rach! Are you okay?" Ross asked, looking at her with concern.

"Oh my God! What happened to your lips Rachel? Why are they blue?" Phoebe pointed at her lips.

Rachel saw Chandler mouthing to Phoebe and Ross that she's upset. The two hurriedly huddled around her.

"What happened?" Ross'voice is laced with concern.

"Well, funny story..." Rachel started to tell them about what happened earlier and realizied how glad she was that they came in at the time that they did, stopping her from making, without a doubt, the biggest mistake and the worst thing she could have ever done in her life. Saving her from herself. Saving Chandler from her.

/

Saturday morning and afternoon was spent with Rachel helping Ross pick a couch and hauling it, well tried to, up to Ross'apartment. With New York's exorbitant prices and Ross' cheapskate nature, he opted out from having it delivered and had her help him carry it up to her apartment. They have tried but it's just too big to fit in a typical New York stairwell. Rachel thought that they may be able to do it if they have one more pair of hands to help them. So she went across the street to their apartments to see who is available and Chandler was the only one there.

"Hey Ross. i brought reinforcement!"

"Oh great! What, you brought Joey?"

"Well, I brought the next best thing" Chandler then entered and said hey.

"You brought Chandler?! The next best thing would be Monica! " Ross exclaimed.

"You know, I would be offended but Monica is freakishly strong so..." Chandler said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel had to bite her lips to stop herself from telling Ross that for her Chandler is _THE_ best thing.

So they tried to get the couch up but even with the three of them and with Ross' sketch they still couldn't fit it. Even with Ross' countless scream of "Pivot! Pivot! " they just couldn't pivot it enough for it to fit the narrow stairway. A few hours and one broken couch later, they gave up and went back to their apartments.

It exhausted her out so she decided to take a nap. She must have been very tired that it was already late when she woke up. When she left her room, the first thing she saw was Chandler looking all dapper in his obviously new suit. He was busy arguing with Ross about flirting or something that they both didn't notice her. Rachel took that time to look at, okay, to ogle Chandler. She just loves seeing him in a suit.

Monica then came out of the bathroom and, seeing Chandler, immediately approached him.

"Hey! Happy Anniversary!" Monica greeted Chandler, putting her arms around his neck.

"Happy Anniversary! 10 months!" Chandler greeted back, putting her arms around Monica's waist and kissing her after.

"So, when I was in the shower I was thinking about our first night in London. That was some hot love you gave me." Monica naughtily told Chandler. They kissed again and now it's definitely with tounge.

Rachel doesn't know why she kept on looking when it's killing her inside. But, she knows that she doesn't want to stay here tonight and see or hear more of that. She walked to the couch and sat beside Phoebe.

"Hey, Phoebs! "

"Oh hey Rachel! "

"Say Phoebs do you have any plans tonight after watching Law and Order?"

"Yeah. I'm planning on spending it with the best person I know." Phoebe answered.

"Oh yeah, really? Who's that?"

"Me" Phoebe answered non-chalantly.

"Ohhhhkay. Well do you want to maybe spend it with the second best person you know?"

"Sure But who?"

"Me! I'm thinking we can have a slumber party over at your place. You know, we'll make some margaritas, watch some rom-coms, and paint our toenails!"

"Oh, oh I'd like that! Okay let's have a sleepover at my place later tonight. Yay!" Phoebe said excitedly.

At least, that's one problem solved. Rachel thought.

/

Right after the show finished, Chandler and Monica got up and got ready to leave for their date.

"You ready?" Chandler asked Monica wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah."

"You look amazing. I'm the luckiest man in the world." Chandler told Monica with the softest and sweetest voice. Voice all laced with adoration and love and so gentle that Rachel couldn't help but close her eyes and imagine she was the one he's telling those words to.

"Ooh, you're about to get a little luckier" Monica said back to Chandler. Flirty. And then kissed him.

Rachel felt her eyes getting teary. She blinked a couple of times to will the tears away. It's a good thing they were behind Rachel because she didn't really want to see that. She didn't want to hear it either but what choice did she have.

"Okay children we gotta go." Chandler told them all. A chorus of bye and enjoy was heard after.

"Oh Mon, you and Chandler have the whole place tonight." Rachel told Monica.

"Why? Where are you going? " Monica asked her.

"Oh Phoebe and I will have a sleepover at her place." Rachel answered.

"Oh.." Monica now looled torn. Half of her wanted to spend the night with Chandler and have sex all night. The other half wanted to join the girls on their sleepover and not miss out on any fun. Chandler then loudly whispered to Monica's ears "Honey. I'mma give you some hot love later. I'm saving some of my best moves for tonight."

Monica shyly smiled and closed her eyes and kissed Chandler again.

"Hmmmm... "

Rachel closed her eyes too and then shook her head, stopping herself from imagining Chandler doing his best moves on her.

/

Later that night at Phoebe's place, on their fourth or fifth glass of margarita, Phoebe asked Rachel "So Rachel do you like someone right now?"

"Wha-, what? " Rachel almost spit back out the margarita that she just sipped.

"I asked you if there's someone you like right now. I mean, I know you're not seeing anyone at the moment, coz we'd definitely know if you were, but I figured you must at least be liking someone, right?"

"I...I... ahh..." Rachel stuttered.

Phobe interrupted Rachel "and I know I haven't been reading your aura for a while but I can't help but notice it now because it's like a kaleidoscope of colors and it's confusing me."

"What, ah... What do yo mean? " They usually just humor Phoebe as they listen to her talk about their aura and their colors and stuff but this time Rachel is actually interested to hear about Phoebe's interpretation of her supposedly aura's colors. To be honest, she wants to know how telling they are of her feelings with Chandler, if at all.

"Well, let's see, I see bright pink and red. Both are commonly associated with love. More on the red though, which is for sensuality and passion."

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Go on... " Rachel urged Phoebe although she's getting so nervous.

"I can also see clear gold, meaning you're inspired. Then I see dark green color which is for jealousy and resentment. There's some brown too, which is insecurity."

Rachel swallowed. "Wow, that's a...that's a lot of colors Phoebe. "

"Oh, oh I see some blue too definitely which can be feelings of care and love for someone. And, and, umm some dark or muddy blue. Usually mean you're afraid of facing or speaking the truth. Wow you're aura is like one whole Crayola box." Phoebe continued.

"So you could really see all of that in my aura? " Rachel asked. She sounded skeptical but the truth is she's scared as to what Phoebe will add it all up to.

"Yup! So that's why I'm asking you. Is there someone you like?" Phoebe asked her again.

"Well...I, ah...there's ah..." Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my God Rachel! No!" Phoebe exclaimed, pointing at her.

Rachel was sweating buckets. She doesn't know what Phoebe had suddenly realized. She's even afraid to ask. She doesn't know if she can even deny it if Phoebe had somehow figured out her feelings for Chandler.

"Phoebe...look...let me exp-..."

"Oh my God! You're still inlove with Ross!" Phoebe interrupted Rachel.

"Wait, what?!".Rachel asked surprised. She didn't expect that.

"It so totally fits! That's why there's all those colors in your aura. But Rachel, Ross is already married!"

Rachel knows it's wrong. She shouldn't let Phoebe believe that she's still inlove with Ross and lie to her. It's wrong to use Ross like that. But she knows she definitely can't tell Phoebe the truth, that she's inlove with Chandler, either.

"Phoebs you know I will always love Ross. He will always have a spot in my heart."

"Yes I know that but Rachel he's married now -"

"I know, I know. That's why I'm not doing anything about it, okay? Right now, I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along " There. She was not entirely lying there, right? It is true that she'd always love Ross. She was just omitting some truth, like how she'd always love Ross but she's no longer inlove with him, instead, she's inlove with their other friend, who happens to be his best friend and the boyfriend of his sister who is their friend and her best friend. So no, not really lying, right?

"Okay if you say so" Phoebe said, agreeing with her but looking at her with skeptic eyes.

/

Long after Phoebe fell asleep, Rachel remained all awake. Even with all those alcohol in her system, sleep eluded her. Her mind was all over the place. It's over a few blocks away, at their apartment, thinking about the love that Chandler and Monica are most likely making right at that very moment.

Her mind was right here, on Phoebe, on what she could see in her. Phobe, with all her quirkiness, has always been the most intuitive one in all of them. That's why she's so relieved that Phoebe still hasn't seen her feelings for Chandler. It reminded her of the other day, when she almost admitted to Chandler that she's inlove with him had Phoebe and Ross did not come in and interrupted her. Gosh, what was she thinking? That would have been so stupid and so selfish of her. She couldn't do that to Monica. She's her best friend. She couldn't do that to her friends. A big betrayal like that could break their group up.

And to Chandler, she couldn't that to him. Even if she knows she could love him just as much, if not more, than Monica does. Even **_IF_** Chandler had even just an inkling of the same feelings toward her, it would still break him to break Monica's heart. She would not even subject him to that kind of confusion and dilemna. Chandler, for once in his life, is happy and secured and Rachel just loves him too much to take that away from him.

Maybe she should just be like Joey. That one time that he thought he was inlove with Monica, he immediately backed away, avoided Monica and thought of moving out because he felt horrible about it. He felt like he was betraying his friends. Why can't she be selfless like that? Maybe she should be like that. But, could she? Could she move out? Separate herself from the group? Lift and phase herself right out?

Could she just, not only swallow her feelings for Chandler, but to completely remove him from her life in order to kill her feelings for him? Could she do it, especially now that Chandler became the only source of happiness in her life? Would she be able to let go of all those colors in her world? Of that tiny sliver of joy?

Could she? Would she?

For Chandler?

Maybe she should. Maybe she would.

/

 _"What I feel, I shouldn't show you, so when you're around I won't; I know I've no right to feel it - but it doesn't mean I don't." ~ Lang Leav_


	10. Not the Villain

**Note** : This _is a_ _ **Randler**_ _story._ _ **Rachel and Chandler end-game.**_ _So, seriously, if you don't like the pairing or can't stomach it or what not, please feel free to move on to the next story. There are a lot of stories out there that suits your preference._

It's taking me longer and longer to post the next chapters, I know but be that as it may please know that I will not abandon this fic. Thank you for all the reviews, good or bad. To my readers who continuously defend this story and my choice of pairing, really, thank you very, very much.

I can't believe I made it to the 10th chapter and for this one we have a guest POV. This story is told in Rachel's POV but for this one it would be from the POV of one of my most favorite side-character in Friends ~ Nora Bing! She's just so pretty and very witty too!

The title of this chapter was quoted from one of my OTP from a different show. Can anyone guess the pairing or the show? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Friends. Not mine. Borrowed some lines though.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Not the Villain**

Nora Bing is in New York. She is in the city for a book signing event as part of her book tour. It's part of the original list of places they will visit, however, there was some changes and she's in New York earlier than originally scheduled. See, when Nora is in New York, she make it a point to meet her son Chandler for lunch, dinner, or anything. She and Chandler are not really close but not for the lack of trying on her part. She does try to contact her son whenever she could. But, she knows that she is not Chandler's favorite person and is not always very eager to see or talk to her. That is why her trip to New York is always planned ahead to give her time to call Chandler early enough that he won't be able to make excuses, like he already has plans or something. And, that is why this change in her book tour's schedule is pissing her off. There's a big chance that Chandler would wiggle his way out from seeing her today.

Anyway, she's still gonna try. She took her phone book out and dialed Chandler's office number first. A lady, probably his secretary, answered the phone.

"Hello. May I speak with Chandler Bing, please?"

"May I know who's calling please?" asked the lady on the other line.

"This is Nora Bing, his mother." Nora replied

"One moment please."

She was put on hold for about 10 seconds when she heard Chandler's voice on the other line.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hello Son!" Nora is happy to hear her son's voice and she is a little surprised to hear, ummm, is that enthusiasm in his voice?

"How are you, Mom? Where are you?" Chandler asked her and she can actually hear the sincerity in his voice, like he really wanna know how she's doing.

"I'm doing good and I'm here in New York right now"

"You're in New York? But I though you're not scheduled to come here till next month?"

"Well, there were some schedule changes."

"How long will you be in town for?"

"We will be leaving tomorrow after the event actually. I called to ask you if maybe you can meet me today. Lunch, dinner, anything?" Nora is hoping Chandler would say yes. They don't see a lot of each other, living in different coasts, so she doesn't really want opportunities like this to pass.

"Umm. I would like to meet you for dinner tonight but we're having a send off party for one of the guys from work. I'm his boss so I kinda have to be there and besides Monica has work later so she can't come either. So lunch then maybe?" Chandler explained.

"Monica? Monica, Ross' sister?" She asked Chandler, curious to know if they're talking about the same Monica and why she has to be there for their dinner.

"Yeah, yeah Monica, Ross' sister. She's kinda my girlfriend now. I know you already met her a few times before already, but, not as my girlfriend. So, ummm, I would like you to meet her as my girlfriend this time. But, maybe on your next visit?"

 _Aww, her son wants her to meet his girlfriend, that's sweet and it's so cute because he even sounded shy about it._ Nora thought.

"Sure! I'd love to meet her as your girlfriend next time honey. For today though you can tell me more about her on our lunch." So that is why she's hearing a different tone in Chandler's voice. Enthusiasm, excitement, happiness? Whatever it is, she's happy to hear it in her son's voice and even happier that he wants her to meet his girlfriend.

"Great! So lunch, yeah?"

"Yes, lunch. Where?" She asked him letting Chandler pick the place.

"Let me call you back with the place Mom. I just have to check on someone first."

"Sure. It's really good to hear your voice again, honey. I'll see you at lunch. Bye."

"Bye, Mom. I'll see you in a bit." Chandler said before hanging up.

Nora hang up. She feels lighthearted. She's ecstatic to hear his voice all happy and she can't wait to see him and see those happiness reflecting in her son's eyes.

/

Nora stepped in the door of the little, fancy French restaurant that Chandler picked for their lunch. She knows that Chandler picked the place specifically for her. She spotted him right away. He's sitting and talking to a beautiful girl, who if she's not mistaken is Rachel, one of Chandler's friends. Nora paused for a bit and tried to remember that Chandler said Monica is her girlfriend, not Rachel. She decided to observe them first before heading to their table. Chandler is talking animatedly to Rachel. Nora knows Chandler is the joker in his little group and it looked like he's telling her a funny story basing on the big smile on Rachel's face.

Other than looking better, fresher, and yes happier, Nora sees just the usual fondness that she normally see in Chandler towards his friends. She then looked at Rachel and saw the same fondness but what caught her attention is how she seems to be hanging to his every word and she can hear a deep sense of mirth in her laughter. It may be the writer in her but she's sensing something in Rachel right now.

 _This is interesting._ Nora thought.

She then decided to join the two and walk over their table.

"Hello, children!" Nora greeted the two, making Rachel laugh. She gave Rachel a curious look, wondering what is funny.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Bing. It's just that it's Chandler's standard greeting to us as well. Like mother, like son I guess." Rachel awkwardly explained.

Nora laughed at it after and said "That's sweet. Well, better like me than his father."

"Mom, don't start..." Chandler warned before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, my baby boy!" Nora greeted Chandler. She kissed both his cheeks and held it and looked at him from head to toe.

"You look real good. Oh I'm so happy to see you!" She continued, hugging Chandler. Nora is so happy to see her son. Always. She may never be a candidate for the Best Mom in the world but she is always happy to see her son. She can see Rachel watching them fondly.

"I'm happy to see you too Mom" Chandler told her, giving her a hug after. He pointed at Rachel.

"Mom, you remember our friend Rachel?"

"Of course. Hello, darling" She greeted Rachel.

"Hello Mrs. Bing" Rachel politely greeted back.

"Oh dear, call me Nora. Mrs Bing is Chandler's grandmother"

Chandler rolled his eyes at her."Oh Mom, I hope you don't mind but I already ordered for you. I ordered the same thing that you had the last time we ate here.'

Just in time, their food arrived. She was gonna comment about their hot waiter but stopped herself, knowing Chandler will not appreciate it. She looked at Rachel, wanted to see if she noticed it too but to Nora's surprise, Rachel seemed oblivious to everything around her. Everything except Chandler, it seemed.

 _Real interesting._ Nora thought once again.

"So, what are you children up to since the last time I saw you?" Nora asked as they eat their food.

Chandler answered "Well, Joey's still going to auditions..."

"...and dating the whole female population of New York" Rachel added which made Chandler laugh.

"Yeah and that too. Then Phoebe, well she just gave birth to triplets like 10 months ago." Chandler continued.

"Triplets? Wow! Who's the father? Is she married now?" Nora asked.

"No she's not married and the father is her brother." Rachel answered, waiting for Nora's expected reaction.

"Excuse me? Her brother?!" Nora almost spit the wine she was drinking in her surprise.

Chandler and Rachel burst out laughing.

"What? I may be an erotic novelist and have written some very kinky stuff but I never even thought of writing something like that"

"No Mom, it's nothing like what you're thinking. It was surrogacy. Her brother and his wife couldn't have kids so they asked Phoebe if she could do it for them and she said yes." Chandler explained to her.

"Oh okay. That was very nice of her, then"

"It really was but I think she got the kick out of freaking people out whenever she told them that her brother was the father of the babies she was carrying"

That got a good laugh from Rachel. Nora once again looked at Rachel and found her reactions really interesting. She doesn't know if it's the writer in her or it's woman's intuition that made her sense right away that there's something in Rachel and her reactions to even the littlest of Chandler's actions and on each every word that he utters. She decided to test the conclusions forming in her head.

"...and Ross? How's he doing nowadays? Happily married still, I hope?" Nora was looking at Rachel and watching for any sign that will tell her that the girl still have feelings with Ross. She didn't get any though.

Rachel was just eating her food while smiling and nodding as Chandler tells her how Ross is still married and happily so. Surprisingly, there seems to be no divorce looming over the horizon any time soon.

Nora turned to Rachel, patted her hand and asked 'and are you okay with all of this honey?"

"Mom!" Chandler hissed.

"No, it's alright. I couldn't be any happier for Ross. We've broken up like two years ago. I know this is what he really wants and I'm happy that he finally got it and that he's really happy." Rachel explained.

Nora patted Rachel's hand again and said "That's very nice Rachel." She then turned to Chandler again.

" Oh and Jack and Judith? I'm sure that they're over the moon about their son being happily married and all. They surely want the same thing for Monica. Are they hinting anything to you?"

"Mom!" Chandler hissed again.

"What? It' a legitimate question" Nora answered back.

"Mom don't you think it's a little early for them to be hinting something like that? Monica and I has only been together for 10 months!"

Nora could hear slight panic in Chandler's voice and thought that it's probably his fear of commitment that his friends say about him.

"Hmmm, 10 months? I think that's long enough" Nora said, wanting to rile Chandler up some more.

Chandler rolled his eyes at his mother.p

"Unless you're just fooling around with Monica" She pointedly said.

"Mom!" Chandler said for the 3rd time that day with the same tone. "Monica and I aren't just fooling around. I am serious about her. We love each other. I love her." Chandler said defensively.

At Chandler's last line, Nora stole a glance at Rachel and got the reaction she was looking for. Her head is bowed down to her plate and eyes are tightly closed. as if she's willing away a headache or whatever thoughts that are running in her mind. Like she heard something she didn't want to hear and trying to unhear it. Nora mentally took a note of it.

In a roll and oblivious of Rachel's reactions, or the lack thereof, Chandler continued "I just think that 10 months in a relationship is still too short of a time to already be planning a wedding. Even Monica agrees. But, that doesn't mean that we're just fooling around. I'm serious about her. If I wasn't I wouldn't want you to meet her, as my girlfriend and...'

Nora patted Chandler's hand, stopping his tirade "Okay, sweetheart. I get it. No need to get yourself all worked up".

She then looked at Rachel. All throughout Chandler's tirade, Rachel remained quiet. Not one word was heard from her. She was just sitting there, absentmindedly playing with the remaining food on her plate. She has that faraway look on her face. It's not one of boredom, Nora thought but more of she was lost in her own thoughts and if she's not mistaken in seeing that passing look of sadness in her eyes then she can say that they don't seem to be good thoughts at all.

"So, what are you doing after lunch Mom?"

Nora wiped her mouth first and put her napkin on the table before answering "Well, I think I'll go back to the hotel first. I suddenly have this idea for my next book and you know, I wanna start on it while the ideas are still running in my head".

"Oh Mom please tell me you're not gonna write about me again. Or about Monica. Or anything about me and Monica. Please, please, please" Chandler cried.

"Wait what? You wrote a book about Chandler before? Which one?!" Rachel suddenly said, surprising both Nora and Monica since she hasn't said a word for like a good half hour.

Chandler wildly gestured no to his mom making Nora laugh and winked at Rachel and mouthed _I'll tell you later_.

"Anyway, I need to get some clothes to wear for the book signing tomorrow so I need to leave the hotel for a bit later."

"Oh, maybe Rachel can help you with that Mom. She still works at Bloomingdale's, not for long though, right Rach?" Chandler said.

"Oh is that right? Where are you going honey?" Nora asked Rachel.

"Umm yeah, I' m just serving my two weeks' notice now then I'll start working at Ralph Lauren's." Rachel answered.

"She will be the Coordinator for their Women's Collection! See Rach, I know your future job even if you didn't even know my job which I had since forever. Transponster, pshhh!" Chandler rolled his eyes at Rachel playfully.

"Hey your job was a mouthful and I learned what your job is after that, remember Mister? Statistical analysis and data reconfiguration." Rachel proudly said.

Chandler laughed "I know. I'm just messing with you Rach"

"Whatever Chandler. You're a dork!" Rachel said, pretending to be mad but couldn't stop the smile from forming in her face and reaching up to her eyes.

Nora watched the banter between the two, amused. Finding Rachel's reactions towards everything that Chandler say fun to watch.

"What time do you finish work later Rachel? Maybe I can be your last client of the day?" Nora asked Rachel.

"Oh yes sure. I finish at 7 so maybe you can come by say, half-hour before?"

"Great! I'll bring with me a copy of my latest book that I promised you. Okay, I know both of you children need to go back to work so, let's get going?"

Nora paid the bill, much to the protest of both Chandler and Rachel. They all stood up and started walking out. Chandler turned to Rachel "Hey Rach, you gonna be okay walking back to your office by yourself? I"m just gonna walk my Mom back to her hotel, yeah?"

There goes that bright smile again on Rachel's face, Nora noticed.

"Yeah sure. Of course. I'll just see you later. Bye, Mrs Bing. Thank you for lunch. I'll see you later?"

"You are welcome dear and yes, I will see you later." Nora said, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and a meaningful look.

Nora knows that her conclusions are right.

/

As they planned, Nora was Rachel's last client for the day.

"Do you need anything else, Mrs Bing?"

"I think I got all I need dear but I'm wondering if you would care to join me for dinner? I really don't like eating alone if I can help it."

"Umm, ah sure I'd love to but I still have to finish up here first before I could leave"

"That's alright dear. I can wait."

Nora sat down on the plush chair in the corner and picked a magazine to read while waiting for Rachel to finish. She really wanted to spend some more time with the girl. She's curious about her and what she thinks Rachel's feelings for Chandler. Nora is sure that if she'd just talk to her more, she would know for sure that she is right. Rachel is in fact in love with her son.

Not long after Rachel was done and they were walking to the restaurant down the road. It was quiet. Rachel didn't say a word and Nora could feel tension coming off her in waves but she is not surprised, actually. She knows why Rachel is tense. She is after all having dinner with the mother of the guy that she is secretly in love with. A guy that she was not supposed to fall in love with.

Nora could tell as well that Rachel hasn't told anyone about her feelings for Chandler. It's obvious with the tension and nervous energy coming off of her. She knows too that Rachel is dying to someone about it, at least some of it. Nora is now on a mission to make Rachel talk about her feelings for Chandler.

When they got to the restaurant, Rachel still hasn't said a word and Nora knows it's up to her to break the silence.

"Have you ever heard Chandler sing, Rachel?" Nora started.

Her voice kinda startled Rachel. She shook her head and said "Umm I have heard him hum or sing with the group but never a full song or solo, no."

"Oh you should hear him sing, he has such great voice." Nora proudly said.

"Really? Wow, I did not know that about Chandler, I guess. I remember thinking that he could carry a tune but I just did not know that he really have a good singing voice."

"Yes and I remember back his university days, he and Ross used to have a band." Nora continued.

"Oh yeah I remember that. Ross used to play the keyboards. Oh and I remember Chandler used the fact of being in a band as a pick up line...oh..." Rachel stopped, she seemed to remember something. Whatever it is, that memory definitely caused the blush that is now on her face.

"Did he now? I wonder if it worked to any girls" Nora wondered, amused with her son's lame ideas of picking up girls.

"Oh yeah it did..." Rachel answered dreamily.

Nora looked at Rachel, eyebrow raised at her dreamy look and voice.

Rachel cleared her throat and shook her head "I mean, yeah, umm it probably did. To a rare handful of girls, maybe"

"What was the name of their band again?"Nora asked.

"Oh gosh yeah what was it again? Shoot, I can't remember the name but I remember they have wrote songs that have such cheesy titles like Emotional Knapsack and Betrayal in the Common Room."

Rachel and Nora laughed.

"That's right and it was Chandler who wrote it, you know. I remember seeing it with his things one time he went home from the university. Chandler's actually good with words. He got it from me. If I recalled correctly, he even considered writing to be his career but decided against it obviously. Didn't want to be like any of his parents, I guess." Nora smiled a little sadly. She knows it's true but chose not to dwell on it. She changed the subject. "Now his singing voice, he got from his father. Charles always has been a good singer even before he became Helena Handbasket. Chandler got that from him. That and his love for musicals."

"Wait, Chandler loves musicals?" Rachel asked, eyes wide and big.

"Yes, but don't tell him I told you dear. He'd hate me forever." Nora jokingly warned Rachel then continued "It was his father's way of bonding with him when he was little. Other fathers take their sons to games, Charles brought his son to musicals. I guess Chandler loved it because he got to spend time with his father, more than anything. Do you know that he used to know each and every song in Annie..."

Nora went on and told Rachel different stories of Chandler's childhood. Some of them she's sure Chandler hasn't told anyone, not even to his closest friends. Rachel listened to it all with her full, undivided attention and with the most genuine interest Nora has ever seen. It warms her heart to see that there are people who genuinely love her son. She knows that Monica loves Chandler too. She does not have to see and meet Monica as Chandler's girlfriend to know that she loves her son. But right here, sitting in front of this beautiful woman, she can say that her son is definitely loved a lot by not just one person.

She tapped Rachel's hand across her. Rachel looked up to her and she said "I want to thank you Rachel, for loving Chandler."

Looking at Rachel, Nora knows she wasn't expecting her to say that. "I...I don't understand but you're welcome? Yeah, I...I mean we ahh, WE all love Chandler, of course. And Monica, Monica of course loves him the most."

Nora could sense the panic in Rachel's voice. "Yes that is true but I think you know what I really mean Rachel".

Rachel put her head down, realizing that Nora knows her secret. "I'm ahh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love with Chandler, you got to believe me. It just happened. I was just watching him fall in love with Monica and before I know it I was falling for him too. It's sick, I know. Am I that obvious? Oh god, does Chandler know? does Monica? Oh my god, what should I do?!"

Nora reached out to touch Rachel's hand again and tried to calm her down. "Rachel, hey it's alright. No, it's not sick and no, I don't think Monica knows and Chandler? You know that Chandler has the lowest self-confidence. He still could hardly believe that Monica is with him, how much more the idea of another beautiful girl in love with him."

"Okay. So I'm not that obvious?" Rachel asked, still doubtful.

"Well to them, I could say no. To me though, of I could tell the very moment I laid my eyes on you earlier at lunch."

Rachel groaned.

"But Rachel, honey, you have to understand that I write about women like you for a living. Listen, Rachel you are a natural heroine. Romantic novels are written out of women like you. Writers like me could easily read women your kind like a book. That is also why I'm confident that you would not do anything about your feelings for Chandler."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you are not meant to be the villain in Chandler and Monica's story. You're not meant to be a villain to anyone's story. Also because I know that you love Monica. She is your best friend and Chandler, you are too in love with him. You love them both too much to hurt them and get in the way of their happiness."

/

Before Nora bid Rachel goodbye that night, she told her "Remember dear, you are born to be a heroine with your very own happy ending. It may be with Chandler, who knows. Sometimes fate has its own way of twisting your story, steering it to where it's supposed to go. Or, it may be with a totally different guy, we don't know. You just have to believe that you're gonna get your happy ending, alright? Do not forget that you are not the villain in Chandler and Monica's story, especially in your own love story."

Rachel nodded at her, eyes teary but with a smile on her face. She waved at her goodbye before the taxi drove off. Nora watched it go with good wishes for Rachel, for Monica, and of course for his son Chandler. They are good people and she wish them happiness, with each other or with different people, it doesn't matter as long as they're happy.

Nora entered the hotel, thinking if she'd go straight back to her room, Rachel gave her plenty of ideas for a new story, or maybe she'd stop by the hotel bar and check out the hot bartender she saw there earlier. Maybe, one drink wouldn't hurt. She needs an inspiration for the leading man anyway.

/

 _"Nobody is a villain in their own story. We're all the heroes of our own stories." - George R.R. Martin_


End file.
